Black Star
by Kaoru Yukina
Summary: bintang yang berwarna hitam, meski malam beralih terang pun, kau tak akan mampu melihatnya. tapi mungkin tanpa sadar dia lah yang telah membimbingmu...
1. Opening Act

**- Black Star -**

A SasuNaru FanFiction

**Disclaimer:**  
>Characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto<br>Title owned by Avril Lavigne

**Song(s):**  
>Always by Sum 41<br>Gone Too Soon by Simple Plan

**Warning(s): **  
>Alternate Universe. Done without research—lack of validity of lives of rock stars.<br>Boys love since sasunaru involved.  
>Bad plot. Confusing description. Common main idea.<br>Author loves Sum 41 too much.

Rate, Genre, Main Character(s): written in the properties.

* * *

><p>- Beginning of Chapter 1 -<p>

**Opening Act**

* * *

><p>Menenggak beberapa botol lemon soda sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto semalam sebelum dia akan mengadakan konser. Memang band nya besok hanya akan menjadi band pembuka untuk seorang penyanyi solo yang sedang naik daun, tapi bagaimanapun, dia membutuhkan lemon soda. Or else, dia harus meminum three bottles of jacks the next day.<p>

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Di sebuah bar yang ada di tepian Konoha. Dia baru sampai ke kota ini dua jam lalu. Oh, betapa lemon soda adalah satu-satunya yang bisa mengalihkan jetlag dari kepalanya.

"Aku baru tau ada kalau soda bisa membuat seseorang mabuk." Terdengar suara dari arah kanan Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, mengarahkan mata azure nya ke arah suara barusan. Di hadapannya adalah seorang pria berambut raven dengan mata yang segelap arang, tengah menenggak satu sloki bir sekali teguk.

"Aku memang tidak tahan alkohol." Balas Naruto singkat. Dia sudah terlalu sering terlibat masalah dengan mulut besarnya, dan dia tau dia harus menjaga mulutnya setidaknya untuk malam ini.

"Memangnya kau masih belum cukup umur?" si raven mulai menggunakan nada yang mengejek.

Sabar… sabar…

"Bukankah ini sudah jam tidur pelajar seusiamu, gaki."

"Aku bukan gaki. Dan jam tidurku samasekali bukan urusanmu." Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. Sungguh, dia tidak butuh kemarahan Kakashi malam ini.

Tapi sebelum Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bar itu, manusia berambut raven yang baru saja ditemuinya itu masih sempat mengacak rambut berantakannya dan mengatakan, "Oyasumi, Dobe."

Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan keras tapi terus melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dari bar. Sungguh, Naruto belum pernah menemui orang yang begitu menyebalkan—okay, biasanya _dia_ yang menyebalkan.

* * *

><p>Naruto mengagumi langit Konoha. Betapapun lamanya dia telah pergi meninggalkan Konoha, langit itu tetap sama. Gelap, namun selalu membuatnya tenang. Berada dalam pelukan malam adalah hal yang sangat menenangkan baginya. Meski dalam gelap malam dia kehilangan segala yang seharusnya masih dimilikinya, dia tidak pernah menyesal mengenal malam.<p>

Karena fajar takkan terasa begitu hangat sebelum dinginnya malam menyiksamu.

Dia sangat mensyukuri hidup yang dijalaninya sekarang.

Sedang di ujung gang yang dilewati Naruto, lima orang berbadan besar sedang sibuk berdiskusi. Sebelum akhirnya mereka meninggalkan sudut gelap tersebut menuju satu arah tertentu.

[...] [...] [...]

"Mau apa kalian?" Naruto memberanikan dirinya bertanya ketika lima orang betubuh besar menghalangi jalannya. Seingatnya dia belum beberapa jam sampai di Konoha dan samasekali belum membuat masalah di kota ini. Dia belum punya hak untuk diberi dendam.

Bukannya menjawab, pemimpin mereka meninju pipi Naruto, menghasilkan pendarahan di sudut bibir Naruto.

"He-hey! Apa salahku?" teriak Naruto ketika orang yang lain bergerak mendekat ke arahnya dengan tampang sangar.

Mulai dari kepala yang berdenyut, lengan yang terasa sakit bahkan hanya untuk digerakkan, kaki yang terasa remuk, dan akhirnya punggung yang mati rasa. Oh, tidak. Jangan yang itu. Dan Naruto hanya mengingat rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menghampirinya.

* * *

><p>"Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk tidak membuat masalah, dan apa yang dilakukannya? Besok itu konser penting. Memangnya dia pikir band kalian itu band yang terkenal? Mendapat pendengar di café saja sudah keajaiban. Dan lihat apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" seorang pria berambut kelabu mengungkapkan kekesalannya. Bahkan masker yang digunakannya tidak membuat seluruh yang ada di situ tidak merasakan aura kemarahannya.<p>

"Kau tidak usah panik begitu, Kakashi. Kau kan tau Naruto itu tidak gampang mati." Balas seorang berambut merah yang ada di ruangan itu dengan santai.

Ya, mereka sedang berada di ruang perawatan di sebuah rumah sakit di Konoha. Dengan Naruto yang terbaring dengan berbagai macam perban di sekujur tubuhnya. Sungguh, kau tidak akan berkata setenang si rambut merah kalau kau tidak mengenal Naruto dengan baik.

"Dia tidak mati, tapi dia juga tidak bisa datang ke konser besok. Apa kalian tau berapa yang harus dibayar untuk itu?" orang yang tadi dipanggil dengan nama Kakashi itu tetap pada kemarahannya. Statusnya sebagai manajer dari anak-anak yang ada di depannya mengizinkannya untuk itu.

"Kau tinggal mengatakan pada panitianya kalau kami tidak bisa datang karena Naruto tiba-tiba diserang. Kau bahkan bisa menuntut mereka karena tidak menyediakan keamanan yang memadai." Sahut seorang dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya—seriously, apa dia pikir dia terlihat seksi dengan tato itu?

"Kami akan tetap datang. Kau siapkan saja apapun untuk menutupi lukaku." Rintihan seseorang memaksa tiga orang yang sedang berdebat tadi menoleh ke arah satu-satunya ranjang yang ada di kamar itu.

"Kau gila! Kau itu mau bunuh diri atau apa!" bentak si rambut merah.

Si tato segitiga hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat pertanda setuju.

"Baik. Jaga dirimu untuk tidak pingsan besok." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kakashi pun meninggalkan ruangan kelas satu itu dengan langkah mantap.

Sepeninggal Kakashi,

"Kau gila!" kata si rambut merah dan tato segitiga serempak.

Naruto hanya menatap mereka berdua bergantian dan memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Seolah mengatakan betapa sehatnya dia.

Menutupi kalau sampai detik ini dia belum bisa merasakan punggungnya. Punggung yang dulu pernah terluka dengan cara yang, uh, mungkin lebih menyakitkan.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya ketika matahari mengusik ketenangan tidurnya, Naruto merasa dia sudah ratusan kali lebih baik. Inilah kenapa si rambut merah begitu tenang. Naruto sangat mudah untuk sembuh. Entah setan apa yang hidup di dalam tubuhnya, tapi seperti apapun luka yang dialaminya, waktu paling lama yang dibutuhkannya untuk berbaring hanyalah tiga hari. Dan itu pun sangat jarang terjadi.<p>

Nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya sungguh tidak mampu membuat Naruto mengabaikan satu nyeri tertentu. Nyeri di punggungnya benar-benar menyiksanya. Apa iya pelat yang dulu pernah bergeser itu kini kembali bergeser? Tidak, dia sungguh tidak boleh mengecewakan siapapun saat ini. Teman-temannya membutuhkan konser ini.

Kalau Naruto menjadi seorang vokalis band hanya untuk mewujudkan keinginannya untuk keliling dunia, kedua temannya berhak untuk mendapatkan lebih dari itu. Mereka telah berjuang bersama begitu lama. Dan kini ketika sudah mulai banyak tawaran yang disampaikan untuk mereka, dia tidak boleh menghancurkan kesempatan yang sudah datang.

Kiba sangat ingin mendapatkan paling tidak satu penghargaan 'best drummer'.

Gaara punya satu kehidupan yang harus dirawatnya. Bukan, Gaara tentu saja tidak hamil ataupun melahirkan. For god's sake, dia itu laki-laki. Dia hanya tiba-tiba mengadopsi satu anak dari panti asuhan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Ya, Naruto tidak akan egois. Lemon soda selalu memberinya keberuntungan di hari konser. Dan dia mengharapkan keberuntungan itu sore ini saja.

* * *

><p><em>Always, the whole way through,<br>I'll stay true_

_Calling your name out  
>If you could only hear me now<br>Wish I had never said so loud  
>The choice I would never be without<br>I'll be with you always  
>Know that all these words are<br>Now that I can feel  
>Something I never thought was real<br>I'll be with you always  
>Know that all these words are true<em>

_[...]_

_If you stay then I won't go  
>If you go I'll always be there<br>I'll be there I don't care  
>I don't care, 'cause<br>Always, I know…_

Akhirnya lagu kedua itu selesai dinyanyikan. Band Naruto—team7—menerima sambutan yang meriah. Mereka memang bukan band yang terkenal, tapi kemampuan mereka untuk mengendalikan atmosfer konser membuat mereka selalu mampu menerima sambutan yang meriah di setiap akhir lagu yang mereka nyanyikan.

Blame it on their charm!

Naruto benar-benar bisa menyembunyikan kesakitannya. Hanya sekali dia membalikkan badan dan memegangi punggungnya di saat lagu kedua hampir berakhir. Tidak akan ada yang percaya akan wujudnya kemarin karena Kakashi sudah menyulap wajah tan itu kembali menjadi wajah manis yang mampu membuat semua orang bersemangat—tidak peduli bersemangat untuk apa.

Dan ketika Kiba dan Gaara akan memberikan pelukan hangat sebagai ucapan selamat atas suksesnya konser di belakang panggung, Naruto ambruk.

"Naruto!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Mereka hampir meraih tubuh ringkih itu sebelum didahului oleh sesosok raven yang tidak seharusnya berada di situ. Ya, pria raven itu seharusnya berada di atas panggung. Sedang apa dia di sini?

Pria raven itu tidak memperhatikan pandangan heran dari sekelilingnya. Dia hanya meraih tubuh bagian atas Naruto ke dalam pelukannya—seakan jika pelukan itu lepas maka Naruto akan mati.

"Panggil ambulans." Instruksinya singkat yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh manajernya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika ambulans sudah datang dan si raven sudah dapat memastikan kalau Naruto akan baik-baik saja, dan semua penggemarnya yang ada di depan panggung sudah meneriakkan namanya seolah hanya nama itu yang mereka tau, pemuda raven itu pun akhirnya berjalan menuju panggung demi memenuhi kontrak yang sudah ditandatanganinya.

* * *

><p><em>Hey there now<br>Where'd you go  
>You left me here so unexpected<br>You changed my life  
>I hope you know<br>'Cause now I'm lost  
>So unprotected<em>

_[...]_

_Shine on! Shine on!  
>You were gone too soon<em>

Dan sebuah lagu yang bernada kehilangan itu pun mengakhiri konser Uchiha Sasuke—artis yang sedang naik daun di Konoha.

* * *

><p>Naruto terbangun di tempat yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya guna memastikan di mana tepatnya dia berada saat ini. Ruangan putih. Bau obat. Tangan yang digenggam manusia brengsek di bar kemarin.<p>

Hei? Apa itu barusan?

Tangan? Naruto mulai mencari keberadaan tangannya sendiri.

Manusia brengsek? Naruto hanya mencari tangan macam apa yang digenggam manusia brengsek itu.

Dan dua hal yang dicarinya ditemukan di tempat yang sama.

Or else, tangannya lah yang saat ini digenggam oleh sang pemuda berambut raven mencuat yang tengah tertidur di samping ranjang rumah sakitnya.

Perlahan Naruto menggerakkan tangannya yang lain—yang tidak sedang digenggam—untuk mencolek pria yang sedang nyenyak-nyenyaknya tidur meski dengan posisi yang kurang menyenangkan.

"Ngh.." pria raven itu menggeliat pelan menyadari ada orang yang tidak menghargai waktu tidurnya. Semua tau dia sangat membutuhkan tidur cantik-nya.

"Hei? Kau hidup?" memang pertanyaan yang aneh. Jangan tanya dari mana asalnya pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Tentu saja aku hidup, Dobe. Aku bukan orang yang mencoba bunuh diri di panggung."

"Hah? Siapa yang kau panggil Dobe? Dan siapa pula yang mencoba bunuh diri di panggung?" sang vokalis team7 itu samasekali tidak menyadari kalau pertanyaannya itu retoris—terlihat dari muka bodohnya yang polos.

"Hn."

"Aisshh…, teme…" ujar Naruto yang terdengar lebih mirip dengan geraman.

"Dan siapa yang kau panggil Teme itu?" sang raven pun membalas.

"Aku sudah mencoba tidak membuat masalah denganmu sejak kemarin. Kenapa sih kau malah yang selalu mencari masalah?"

"Hah? Aku? Kau kira aku tidak punya urusan yang lebih penting?"

"Teme, berhentilah menggangguku. Mana Kakashi dan yang lainnya?"

"Kusuruh mereka pulang."

"Dan mereka menurut? Mereka meninggalkanku di tangan orang asing? God, help me! Yang benar saja!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak pernah datang di rapat manajemen, ya?"

"Hah? Urusannya denganmu?"

"Kita dari manajemen yang sama. Aku bukan orang asing."

"Hah? Lalu kenapa aku tidak mengenalmu?"

"Dobe."

Dan Naruto tidak bisa mencegah munculnya kedutan di dahinya.

* * *

><p>"Sebenarnya siapa yang berani melakukannya? Bagaimanapun selama dia di bawah manajemenku, dia tanggung jawabku. Dan kau, Kakashi, beraninya kau memaksanya tetap tampil. Kau mau membunuhnya?" seorang pria berambut putih menampakkan kemarahannya meski bukan nada meledak-ledak yang digunakannya. Sungguh, dia tidak akan menghancurkan wibawanya sendiri dengan cara meledak.<p>

Kakashi hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja dia tau kalau tindakannya kemarin salah. Tapi dia hanya mencoba untuk professional, kan?

"Jangan biarkan media tau. Kau sendiri yang paling tau kenapa aku tidak membuat band itu menjadi band yang terkenal."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismiss."

Dan Kakashi pun meninggalkan ruangan atasannya.

* * *

><p>Hanya Tuhan yang tau bagaimana pertengkaran mereka berakhir dengan Sasuke yang menyuapi Naruto dengan bubur yang baru saja diantarkan oleh perawat.<p>

"Harusnya kau tidak memaksakan diri." Sasuke berniat memulai ceramah pagi—atau mungkin siang—nya. Bagaimana bisa kau tahan melihat manusia dengan lebam di sekujur tubuhnya? Ya, tubuh yang sempurna kemarin hanyalah pengaruh make-up yang diinstruksikan Kakashi.

"Aku yang tau bagaimana keadaanku."

"Kau bisa saja mati, tau. Kata dokter punggungmu sudah pernah cedera."

"Dan itu bukan urusanmu." Mau tidak mau Sasuke melihat perubahan pada ekspresi Naruto ketika dia mengatakan ini.

"Tidakkah keberadaanku di sini menunjukkan kalau aku peduli? Berhentilah hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, mempersulit bubur yang akan masuk. "Aku memikirkan Kiba. Aku memikirkan Gaara. Mereka butuh konsernya. Dan aku tidak menghancurkan apapun, kan? Nyatanya konsermu masih baik-baik saja. Dan penggemarmu masih mencintaimu." Dan Naruto mulai menggembungkan pipinya.

"Berhentilah merajuk. Setelah kau selesai makan aku akan pulang dan kau akan tau kedua temanmu pun setuju denganku."

Jadi Naruto pun melanjutkan acara makannya—masih disuapi Sasuke. Memang, egonya mengatakan kalau dengan begini dia terlihat lemah—hal yang selalu dihindarinya—tapi ada sebagian dirinya yang menikmati perlakuan Sasuke. Ya, dia merasa disayangi. Perasaan yang mungkin sudah lama tidak dirasakannya.

* * *

><p>- End of Chapter 1 -<p>

* * *

><p><strong>She said,<strong>

Sekedar info, Deryck of Sum 41 pernah dipukul orang gak dikenal beberapa saat setelah dia nyampe Jepang. Yang niatnya mereka mau dateng buat ngeramein summersonic taun lalu. In the end, Sum 41 tetep tampil meskipun kata dokter Deryck masih belom boleh tampil. And they still too cool. Dan selentingan yang she denger, Sum 41 menyedot perhatian yang _keren_ meskipun mereka bahkan nggak berada di main stage (gak tau juga apa maksudnya—belum pernah liat summersonic). Tapi pas nyanyi Over My Head—kalo gak salah—Deryck sempet agak diem di deket drum set sambil megangin punggungnya. Kayaknya sakit. Dan, pelat yang begeser, katanya itu udah pernah terjadi pada Deryck sebelumnya.

So, inilah yang bikin She bilang 'Author loves Sum 41 too much' di warning(s).

Di atas She nulis ini chapter 1. Tapi She sendiri gak yakin bakal ada chapter 2 nya. Tapi paling nggak, endingnya gak menggantung, jadi She gak akan dihantui perasaan bersalah kalo pun mau meninggalkan fic ini. Hehe…

Dan iya, She tau, ini fic payah banget. Bahkan She gak nemu di mana konflik nya. Padahal harusnya kan paling nggak harus ada konfliknya. Jadi, She akan sangat menunggu orang yang memberikan masukan bagaimana cara menaruh konflik di saat gak kepikiran untuk membuat konflik. Atau, sebenernya apapun yang kemungkinan bisa bikin She makin bisa menyajikan karya yang bermutu.

Review?


	2. Making Memories

**- Black Star -**

**Disclaimer:**  
>Characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto<br>Title owned by Avril Lavigne

**Song(s):**  
>Lonely Lullaby by Owl City<br>Motivation by Sum 41

**Warn(s): **  
>Alternate Universe. Done without research—lack of validity of lives of rock stars.<br>Boys love since sasunaru involved.  
>Bad plot. Confusing description. Common main idea.<p>

Rate, Genre, Main Character(s): written in the properties.

ReadBeforeRead: Maaf kalo ada kata-kata bahasa Inggris yang nyasar en gak etis. She lagi baca fic yang language nya English trus terpengaruh tapi gak nemu istilah bahasa Indo nya yang gak kedengeran aneh. Scene di kamar rawat Naru, kalo gak ada keterangan siapa yang lagi ngomong, berarti tergantung keinginan pembaca.

* * *

><p>- Beginning of Chapter 2 -<p>

**Making Memories**

* * *

><p><em>Symphony of silver tears<br>Sing to me and sooth the ring in my ears  
>Overcast these gloomy nights wear on<br>But I'm holding fast because it's darkest just before the dawn_

Naruto mulai merasakan matanya semakin sulit untuk dibuka mendengar suara lembut Sasuke. Tidak heran manajemennya mempromosikan pria ini besar-besaran dan menjadikannya penyanyi terkenal. Naruto tidak akan mengakuinya tapi mendengar suara Sasuke membuatnya benar-benar lupa kalau sebentar lagi ada orang yang akan menghancurkannya.

Setidaknya, biarkan malam ini dia tidur dengan nyenyak.

* * *

><p>"Kau pikir kami ini orang asing atau apa, hah? Memangnya semuanya harus tentangmu, hah? Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau harus melakukan segalanya! Kau tidak sekuat itu!" yeah, itu suara Kiba yang sedang menyalak di depan Naruto yang bahkan belum seratus persen tersadar dari tidurnya. He had a good sleep, after all.<p>

"Kalau kau sekali lagi melakukan ini, kupastikan saat itu juga team7 bubar." Suara datar ini punya Gaara.

"Hieee! Apa-apaan itu! Team7 adalah mimpi kita bersama! Mau apa kalian! Jangan coba-coba!" sekarang Naruto sudah benar-benar sadar. Dia tidak bisa tetap dalam keadaan trans kalau band nya dalam keadaan terancam.

"Kalau menyangkut band nya saja dia peduli…, kapan kau akan peduli pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Memangnya aku yang meminta untuk dipukuli? Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun di sini! Kalau minum tujuh kaleng lemon soda bukan kesalahan."

"Kau dan obsesimu terhadap lemon soda. Seriously, siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin fans." Seorang pria berambut abu-abu yang menjawab pertanyaan Kiba barusan.

Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara ketika Kiba menyela, "Fucking hell! How dare you say that? Tidak ada fans yang akan menyakiti idolanya."

"Berkacalah pada John Lennon. Dia contoh yang bagus."

Dan dengan itu Kiba menutup mulutnya. Dia tau benar apa yang dialami John Lennon untuk dijadikan contoh dalam masalah ini.

"Dan, Naruto, kau yakin tidak mengenal mereka? Mengingat kalian tidak punya begitu banyak fans…," sungguh, bisakah Kakashi lebih menyebalkan lagi?

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Dan tidak, aku tidak mengenal mereka."

"Bagus. Segeralah sembuh, minggu depan kalian terbang ke Otto."

Dan Kakashi meninggalkan Kiba dan Gaara yang jawdrop dan Naruto yang entah kenapa terlihat bersinar.

"Aku cinta konser!"

Bagaimanapun, teriakan Naruto menyadarkan mereka: mungkin bukan hanya Kakashi yang salah.

* * *

><p>"Ke mana kau akan mengirim team7 tadi?" Sasuke menghadapi manajernya—yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri—dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.<p>

"Bukan aku. Kakashi bilang mereka memang sudah tanda tangan kontrak sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Dan mereka akan berada di Otto selama seminggu, sebelum ke Iwa selama tiga hari dan ke Suna selama dua minggu. Itu yang kudapat dari Kakashi."

"Hn."

_Setelah sekian lama aku mengejarnya? Kenapa dia tidak juga berhenti?_

* * *

><p>Naruto sedang bermain dengan gitar hitam favoritnya ketika dia menyadari ada orang yang memasuki kamar hotelnya tanpa seizinnya. Seriously, apa Kakashi tidak bisa membiarkannya sendiri sehari saja? Dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan diberitahu kalau direktur menginginkan demo untuk album baru tiga bulan lagi. Apa lagi yang dia inginkan?<p>

"Kau bisa menggunakan handphone, Kakashi. Aku sedang malas melihatmu." Teriak Naruto sebelum melihat wajah orang yang masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali fokus pada gitarnya.

"Mainkan satu lagu untukku, dan mungkin aku akan pergi."

Hey, ini bukan suara Kakashi. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan memaksanya menatap obsidian yang menatapnya dengan intens. Oh, dan jangan lupakan bibir yang hampir telihat menyeringai itu. It's rather creepy in the night like this to see that kind of smirk.

"Teme? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" mau tidak mau Naruto mempertanyakan keberadaan pria berambut raven di hadapannya.

"Sudah tujuh bulan sejak terakhir kali kau berada di Konoha dan kudengar minggu depan kau akan ke Otto. Tentu saja aku tidak akan melewatkan waktu bersama dengan bintang rock sepertimu."

"Oh, jadi kau mengira aku bintang rock? Aku bukan bintang, kau tau. Kau yang bintang. Aku dengar fanbase mu sudah mulai dibangun di beberapa Negara."

"Hn."

"See? Aku heran apa yang mereka sukai darimu."

"Aku senang akhirnya kau mengenalku."

"O, yeah, the famous Uchiha Sasuke. Why shouldn't I know?"

"Dobe. Bukan itu yang pertama kau katakan waktu pertama melihatku."

"Mana aku tau kalau Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal akan minum di bar pinggir jalan yang tidak terkenal tanpa pengawal."

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyanyikan satu lagu untukku sebagai permintaan maaf?"

"Hey! Kan bukan salahku kalau aku tidak mengenalimu!" Naruto mulai menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku penyanyi terkenal dan kau tidak mengenaliku! Itu kesalahan kalau kau mau tau."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau penyanyi yang terkenal itu? Dengan begitu aku pasti mengenalimu."

"Jiraiya sudah memperkenalkanku ke seluruh manajemen berbulan-bulan yang lalu."

"And I guess you know where the hell I'm in."

"Nyanyikan saja satu lagu untukku."

"If that would shut you up. Lagipula, kau menyanyikan lagu untukku sampai aku tertidur semalam,"

Okay, Sasuke mengira Naruto sudah tertidur ketika dia melakukan itu. Jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau ada rona merah yang menodai wajah pucatnya saat ini.

Jadi Naruto mulai memetik gitarnya,

_What's the difference of never knowing at all  
>When every step I take is always too small<br>Maybe it's just something I can't admit  
>But lately I feel like I don't give a shit<em>

_Motivation such an aggravation  
>Accusations don't know how to take them<br>Inspirations getting hard to fake it  
>Concentration never hard to break it<br>Situation never what you want it to be_

_What's the point of never making mistakes  
>Self-indulgence such a hard habit to break<br>It's all just a waste of time in the end  
>Don't care so why should I even pretend<em>

_Nothings new (everything's the same)  
>Keeps on dragging me down (it's getting kinda lame)<br>Falling further behind (there's nothing to explain)  
>No matter what you say, nothing's gonna change my mind<em>

_Can't depend, on doubt until the end  
>It seems like leaving friends has become this year's trend and though I can't pretend<br>I'm fighting you this way  
>It's not the same for who's to blame for all the stupid things I never said<em>

_Motivation such an aggravation  
>Accusations don't know how to take them<br>Inspirations getting hard to fake it  
>Concentration, situation never what you want it to be<br>Never what you want it to be  
>Never what you want it to be<em>

"Puas?"

Dan Naruto hanya melihat Sasuke yang tertidur di sofa kamar hotelnya.

* * *

><p>"Teme! Serius deh! Kau tidak seharusnya membawaku ke sini! Bagaimana kalau fans mu mengenalimu? Aku tidak suka." Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman erat Sasuke yang sedang menyeretnya entah ke mana.<p>

"Kemungkinan semakin besar kalau kau terus berteriak seperti itu."

Naruto mulai menggembungkan pipinya. Teme yang satu ini…, benar-benar. Dia mau dibawa ke mana sih?

Dan Naruto hanya bisa menganga ketika mereka berdiri di sebuah kedai ramen.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya.

"Fans mu bilang kau suka ramen."

"Lalu apa? Sekarang kau semacam fans ku atau apa?"

"Kau bisa saja mengatakan itu. Pesanlah, my treat."

Biasanya Naruto akan langsung menyantap ramen segala rupa dari siapapun. Tapi orang ini? Percayalah, dia sangat mencurigakan.

Sasuke mendengus. Apa sih salahnya memberi sedikit kenangan sebelum dia pergi lagi?

"Ramen miso porsi jumbo dua mangkok, paman." Akhirnya Sasuke yang memesan.

Dan ketika ramen yang harum dengan uap mengepul itu sampai ke hadapannya, godaan ini hanyalah terlalu besar untuk ditanggungnya. Tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Sasuke, Naruto langsung menyerang ramen yang ada di depannya.

"Apa susahnya sih?" Sasuke kembali mendengus.

Bahkan ketika melihat mangkok Sasuke masih tersisa setengah porsi,

"Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Kau sudah selesai dengan itu?"

"Hn."

Naruto langsung menyahut mangkok itu dan menghabiskan isinya.

* * *

><p>"Teme?"<p>

"Hn."

"Kenapa dengan celana jins?" Naruto mau tidak mau bertanya karena saat ini dia sedang membawa tiga buah celana jins yang sudah dibayar Sasuke dan diberikan kepadanya.

"Itu celana jins yang kau pakai untuk konser di Shibuya sebulan yang lalu." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah celana jins yang sedang dipakai Naruto.

Naruto melihat ke arah celana jins yang sedang dipakainya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah, "Lalu?" Naruto bertanya dengan muka polos.

"Kapan kau terakhir kali menggantinya?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir. Memang apa yang salah sih dengan memakai celana jins tanpa dicuci? Bukankah celana jins memang diciptakan untuk dipakai dan bukannya untuk dicuci? "Entahlah,"

"Ya! Itu masalahnya! Kau bahkan tidak ingat kapan kau menggantinya."

"Dan memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu? It's not that aku melukaimu dengan celana ini. Toh aku tidak pernah memaksamu memakai celanaku. Kau tidak berhak ikut campur dalam urusanku dan celanaku!" setelah itu Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang sebenarnya masih emosi.

Tapi kemudian, "Dobe. Dia tetap membawa celananya,"

* * *

><p>Gaara memasuki sebuah rumah yang sudah tujuh bulan tidak dikunjunginya. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Dia tidak ingin melukai penghuni rumah ini dengan mengatakan kalau kunjungan kali ini pun tidak akan berlangsung lama. Bagaimanapun, rasanya tidak menyenangkan ketika kau harus kembali meninggalkan orang-orang yang kau sayangi—meski semua ini demi kelangsungan hidup mereka juga.<p>

Rumah yang dimasuki Gaara bukanlah sebuah rumah yang mewah—tapi juga tidak mengkhawatirkan. Rumah itu memiliki dua lantai dengan luas sekitar lima ratus meter persegi. Cat warna kuning muda yang dilekatkan di rumah itu menambah kesan sejuk di dalamnya. Lupakan fakta kalau sebagian besar ruangan di rumah ini memiliki AC—thanks to Gaara for that.

"Touchan! Kau pulang!" seorang anak kecil kira-kira enam tahun berambut merah langsung menghambur ke arah Gaara yang dengan sigap langsung mengakat anak itu dalam pelukannya.

"Ya, Touchan pulang. Dan di mana paman dan bibimu?"

"Temari-baachan bilang dia ada urusan dengan paman berambut nanas. Kankurou-jiichan ada di kamarnya. Dari pagi tidak keluar."

"Sekarang, Matsuri-chan, biarkan Touchan bicara dengan pamanmu sebentar, setelah itu Touchan akan bermain denganmu.

Kemudian anak kecil itu berlari dengan riang ke arah bagian belakang rumah. Dia tidak peduli dengan wajah lelah yang tidak sengaja ditunjukkan ayah angkatnya. Dia begitu senang ayah angkatnya itu akan menemaninya bermain hari ini.

* * *

><p>"Jadi kalian yakin kalian menyerang orang yang benar?"<p>

"Iya, Kage-sama."

"Bagus. Seharusnya dia mengerti kalau ini sudah saatnya dia berhenti. Lagipula dia tidak akan menjadi bintang."

Dan dua orang yang berbicara barusan meneruskan pembicaraan dengan seringai yang tergambar jelas di wajah mereka.

* * *

><p>Naruto terkejut ketika dia memasuki kamar hotelnya. Dia tidak pernah memesan kamar yang begitu rapi. Tidak, dia bukan perfeksionis. Dia tidak meminta kasur yang begitu lebar. For heaven's sake, dia hanya tidur sendirian. Dan ketika melihat sebotol whiskey di kasur yang sekarang entah kenapa menjadi lebih lebar itu, Naruto semakin yakin kalau ada yang aneh dengan kamar ini.<p>

Tapi sebelum dia menelepon room service untuk menanyakan keanehan apa yang sedang terjadi, sebuah tangan pucat menahannya dari menggenggam telepon yang ada di kamar itu.

"Teme?" serius deh, kenapa orang ini ada di mana-mana?

"Kata Kiba kau sudah hampir sembilan belas tahun."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Temani aku minum,"

Naruto memandang Sasuke tidak percaya. Ayolah, tidakkah dia tau kenapa Naruto harus menghindari alkohol? Seluruh kru di team7 selalu menjauhkan alkohol dari jangkauan Naruto dan sekarang tiba-tiba orang ini menawarkan alkohol?

Karena Naruto tidak bereaksi apapun setelahnya, Sasuke mulai meminum whiskey yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Dan kalau mau melihat ke meja yang berada di samping TV, Naruto akan melihat kalau mereka samasekali tidak akan kekurangan alkohol untuk malam ini.

[…]

"Hey, Dobe, kau bisa membakar tanganmu, hentikan itu!" Sasuke berusaha memisahkan Naruto dengan korek yang sedang dipegangnya.

Kalau awalnya Sasuke mengira mengajak anak ini minum akan menjadi menyenangkan, sekarang dia tau betapa dia salah. Terbukti dengan setengah jam terakhir yang dihabiskannya dengan menjauhkan Naruto dari benda-benda yang mungkin bisa membunuhnya. Seperti korek tadi, misalnya. Barusan dia berusaha membuat tangan bakar—dan dia bilang begitu karena dia lapar.

"Teme~ aku lapar~ tangan bakar akan sangat nikmat… apa kau tidak bisa mencium aromanya? Nikmat~" itu juga yang dikatakannya saat dia akan mengiris lengannya dengan alasan akan membuat sushi. Seriously!

"Aarrgh! Hei, jauhkan bokongmu dari kompor!" dan itu hanya terjadi karena Sasuke sedang berusaha menyimpan korek agar jauh dari jangakauan anak itu.

"Malam ini dingin, Teme~"

Dan tepat sebelum Naruto menyalakan kompornya, Sasuke berhasil memanggul remaja berambut kuning itu dan menjatuhkannya di kasur.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan selain membunuh dirimu sendiri?"

_Oh, tidak lagi._ Naruto mulai membenturkan kepalanya ke arah tembok yang ada di sampingnya.

Dan kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk mendekap remaja mabuk yang sedang ada di hadapannya. Tentu saja Naruto melawan, tapi Sasuke yang masih sembilan puluh persen sadar tidak akan dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh remaja yang tingkat kesadarannya saja dipertanyakan.

Naruto masih terus memperjuangkan kebebasannya hingga akhirnya dia tertidur di dekapan pria yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya itu.

* * *

><p>Drrt…<p>

Sasuke merasakan ada yang bergetar di bawah bantal yang sedang ditidurinya. Ngomong-ngomong, dia akhirnya memutuskan tidur di samping Naruto malam ini sekedar memastikan kalau anak itu tidak akan membunuh dirinya sendiri saat tidur. Ternyata ini yang dikatakannya sebagai tidak tahan alkohol.

"Sasuke! Kau di mana sih! Kau kira besok itu hari apa! Kau tidak bisa berkeliaran sesukamu begitu!" teriak handphone Sasuke setelah dia memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke situ. Manajernya.

"Hn."

"Apanya yang hn? Pulang sekarang juga!"

"Aku ada urusan."

"Besok kau harus datang ke acara TV itu."

"Hn."

"Aarghh! Terserah kau saja lah!"

"Hn,"

Sasuke menekan tombol merah di hanphone hitam itu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya di alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>- End of Chapter 2 -<p>

* * *

><p>Buat yang udah review, <strong>sasunaru4ever<strong> (ini lanjutannya) , **-vent** , **Mizuki Aishi** , **CCloveRuki** , this chap dibuat dengan semangat yang kalian kasih buat She... Arigatoo...

* * *

><p><strong>She said,<strong>

Makasih udah baca sampe sini. Sekedar info, She belum berniat untuk menaruh si antagonis. Pengen bikin humor, tapi lagi melo gini mood nya. Haah…. Dan soal nama tempat, She kan gak apal di manga maupun anime nama tempatnya apa aja, jadi She bakal pake nama tempat apa aja yang terlintas di kepala She. Dan mungkin bakal jadi makin kemana-mana ke depannya—dan tentu aja gak pake landasan geografis yang memadai.

Umm, lirik Motivation ditulis lengkap soalnya She suka banget lagu itu… (gak ada yang nanya!) Chap depan mau nayangin lagu apa ya… *mikir* Eh, reader kalo gak repot cobain deh dengerin song(s) yang ada di sini, lumayan loh, dipake buat marah-marah. Eh, gak bisa ding marah pake Lonely Lullaby. Ah, itu lah pokoknya.

Lastly, review?


	3. The Interview

**_ Black Star _**

**Disclaimer(s):**  
>Character(s) owned by Masashi Kishimoto<br>Title owned by Avril Lavigne

**Song:**  
>Hold On by Good Charlotte<p>

**Warning(s):**  
>Menjelang hari raya lalu lintas dipastikan akan menjadi semakin padat. Pilihlah jalur alternatif yang diyakini kelayakannya. Tidak semua jalur alternatif membuat Anda bisa mencapai tujuan lebih cepat dengan selamat.<br>Selamat menyambut hari raya (yang masih agak jauh) dengan kemenangan di tangan. ^^b

* * *

><p>- Beginning of Chapter 3 -<p>

**The Interview**

* * *

><p>Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto untuk mempelajari di mana dia berada setiap kali dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia harus tau apa yang benar untuk dilakukannya sesuai dengan lokasi di mana dia berada. Jadi sekarang dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan yang ditempatinya. Mencoba mengingat apa saja yang dialaminya sebelum tidur.<p>

"Arrgh…" dan yang dia dapat hanyalah sakit kepala yang sangat menyengat. Tipikal sakit kepala yang hanya akan didapatnya kalau mabuk di malam sebelumnya.

"_Painkiller_ dan air putih ada di atas meja." Naruto mendengar suara dari arah lemari kamar hotelnya—ya, dia sudah mengenali tempat ini.

"Eh?" tapi tentu saja dia tidak mengharapkan ada orang lain di kamar ini.

Seorang manusia dengan rambut hitam mencuat pun memunculkan dirinya dari arah datangnya suara tadi. "Perlu kubantu meminumnya?"

"Eh? Teme? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke hanya melemparkan celana jins hitam—yang dibelikannya beberapa hari yang lalu—beserta atasan yang bersesuaian—kaos oblong hitam dan hoodie oranye.

"Hei! Aku bertanya padamu!"

"Hn. Mandilah dan bersiap-siap."

"Hah! Kau pikir kau siapa? Dan kenapa kau berpikir aku akan menurutimu?"

"Mandilah, atau aku yang akan memandikanmu."

Naruto hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum meminum air putih yang sudah disiapkan untuknya—karena dia merasa tidak membutuhkan _painkiller_—dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tentu saja dia tidak berpikir kalau akan lebih menyenangkan dimandikan oleh Sasuke. Terus terang Naruto masih tidak bisa mempercayai orang asing yang itu.

* * *

><p>Naruto sudah menyelesaikan mandi dan berpakaian dengan pantas. Aah, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan untuk menyantap makan pagi saat ini. Yang dia perlukan sekarang adalah menelepon <em>room service<em> dan meminta petugas mengantarkan beberapa mangkok ramen dan dia akan siap menjalani hari yang panjang selanjutnya…

Tapi sebelum Naruto berhasil meraih telepon yang ada di kamar itu, sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya dan menghentikan perjalanan sang tangan menuju gagang telepon yang tergeletak di _nightstand_ yang ada di kamarnya.

Rasanya seperti _déjà vu_.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan apa yang bisa dikatakannya, "Teme? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Hn. Ikut aku."

"Eh? Ke mana? Aku butuh sarapanku, kau tau."

Yang diajak bicara hanya terus menyeret tangan Naruto—beserta orangnya—tanpa memedulikan rengekan si empunya tangan.

"Hei! Hei! Teme! Apa salah perutku padamu sih?"

* * *

><p>Naruto berhenti merengek ketika menyadari kalau dia dan Sasuke sedang berada di studio suatu stasiun TV yang Naruto lupa namanya. Like hell he would care. Dia masih belum mendapatkan sarapannya dan belum juga mengerti kenapa Sasuke membawanya kemari.<p>

"Teme? Apa ada yang bisa kumakan di sini?" Naruto memasang muka memelas sambil mencolek Sasuke yang sedang didandani oleh beberapa kru TV. Ya, mereka sedang berada di ruang _make-up_.

"Hn. Kau akan makan ketika aku makan."

"Bhuu. Kau kejam. Lagipula apa sih yang akan kulakukan di sini?" Naruto mulai menggembungkan pipinya. Bagaimana bisa dia tadi tidak mengambil apapun dari rak penyimpanan makanan sebelum mengikuti si Teme itu kemari? Dan lagi kenapa juga dia mengikuti orang asing itu? Dia memang tidak bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai orang itu, tapi entah kenapa dia juga tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Lakukan saja apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan dan diamlah."

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya tapi tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke. Dia mulai berpikir akan sangat membuang tenaga untuk melawan orang ini. Lagipula lusa dia akan terbang ke Otto. Apa salahnya bersenang-senang di kota kelahirannya barang sejenak? Tapi dia lapar…

* * *

><p>"Jadi, kenapa seorang pewaris Uchiha Inc. seperti dirimu memilih untuk menjadi penyanyi? Terus terang aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang tuamu ketika pertama kau terjun ke dunia tarik suara." Pertanyaan macam inilah yang entah mengapa sangat diharapkan oleh Sasuke dan akhirnya dipertanyakan oleh <em>host<em> dari acara _talk show_ di mana dia sekarang sedang menjadi bintang tamunya.

"Ayahku tidak pernah bermaksud menjadikan aku pewarisnya." Sasuke _chuckled_, "Dan ada seseorang yang menunjukkan padaku kalau dengan menyanyi kau bisa mengubah hidup seseorang. Bahkan kau bisa menolongnya dari ancaman bunuh diri,"

"Oh ya? Pasti dia seorang yang sangat hebat. Tentu saja tidak mudah untuk 'menyentuh' orang lain hanya dengan suaramu. Apa dia seorang penyanyi?"

"Hn,"

"Penyanyi yang berbakat seperti itu seharusnya kami mengenalnya. Apa kami mengenalnya?" _host_ berambut pirang panjang itu menunjukkan mata berbinarnya seolah menunggu nama terkenal yang akan dikatakan sang bintang.

"Entahlah. Setauku dia tidak cukup terkenal. Aku pertama mendengarnya menyanyi di sebuah café. Dan hanya butuh sekali untuk membuatku terus mengingat lembut suaranya hingga sekarang,"

_Host_ itu menghilangkan mata berbinarnya. Seolah kecewa, "Ah, begitulah. Kadang bakat yang sangat hebat justru tidak terjangkau oleh mereka yang membutuhkan. Bagaimana kalau kau menyanyikan apa yang dinyanyikannya untukmu dulu?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir. Menyanyi. Memang seharusnya nanti dia akan menyanyikan satu lagu diakhir acara. Dia tidak berpikir akan menyanyi sebelum itu. Tapi mungkin lagu ini akan membuat orang itu mengingatnya—meski sebenarnya dia masih berharap orang itu mengingatnya tanpa pun dia harus mengatakan alasannya menjadi penyanyi di depan publik begini. Akhirnya dia mengambil _microphone_ yang memang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana dan berjalan ke arah panggung. Membisikkan beberapa kata pada _band_ yang akan mengiringinya dan mulai menyanyi,

_This world, this world is cold  
>but you don't, you don't have to go<br>you're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely  
>and no one seems to care<br>your mother's gone and your father hits you  
>this pain you cannot bear<em>

_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
>and we all have the same things to go through<em>

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
>hold on, it gets better than you know<em>

_Your days, you say they're way too long  
>and your nights, you can't sleep at all<br>hold on_

_And you're not sure what you're waiting for  
>but you don't want to know more<br>and you're not sure what you're looking for  
>but you don't want to know more<em>

_Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
>don't stop searching, it's not over<br>hold on_

_What are you looking for?  
>What are you waiting for?<br>Do you know, what you're doing to me?  
>Go ahead, what are you waiting for?<em>

Serempak penonton yang ada di studio pun bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Bahkan Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto yang duduk di salah satu kursi penonton bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya seakan lupa kalau sampai detik ini belum ada makanan yang masuk ke perutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Starting Flashback<strong>

Sungguh, kalau ada hal yang membuat Sasuke benar-benar jengah berada di mansion keluarganya, maka itu adalah mendengar orang tuanya saling membentak satu sama lain layaknya mereka tidak pernah saling mencintai. Hell, memangnya dia dan kakaknya tidak cukup membuktikan kalau dulu mereka pernah menjadi keluarga yang bahagia?

Dan sekarang di sinilah dia berada. Di tengah jalan berjalan gontai tanpa tujuan. Dia tidak peduli lagi akan apapun yang akan menimpanya. Orang lain juga tidak akan peduli, kan? Sepanjang dia bisa mengingat, selalu kakaknya lah yang dianggap sebagai _prodigy_ dan di-anak-emas-kan. Sehingga bukan hal yang aneh lagi ketika dia menganggap keluarganya telah melupakan keberadaannya.

Apakah karena dia bodoh? Tentu saja tidak. Karena dia jelek? Tikus yang tidak pernah keluar dari liangnya saja akan mengakui kalau dia tampan. Karena dia pemberontak? Tak pernah ada satu pun perintah sang ayah yang tidak dia lakukan sebaik yang dia bisa.

Tapi bukan semua pengabaian itu yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa bertahan, dia hanya tidak tahan melihat bagaimana mereka tarus bertengkar ke mana mereka akan mengusir Itachi—kakaknya—untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Sepele? Kalian hanya belum melihat lebam di sekujur tubuh sang ibu dan bekas cakaran di hampir seluruh tubuh sang ayah—kecuali wajahnya yang entah bagaimana bisa tetap bersih. Sampai detik ini Sasuke belum juga memahami bagaimana orang dewasa mengungkapkan cinta satu sama lain. Hell, dia bahkan belum lima belas!

"Minggir!" sebuah teriakan menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

Namun belum sempat Sasuke mendamprat manusia yang sudah seenaknya mengganggu lamunannya dengan suara cempreng tidak tertolong itu, dia sudah berada dalam keadaan yang membuatnya berpikir sejenak sebelum marah-marah.

Tergeletak di trotoar dengan seorang yang lebih kecil darinya berada di atasnya. Sebuah bus melaju dengan cepat melintasi tempat dia berdiri sepersekian detik barusan.

Orang itu menyelamatkannya. Kenapa?

Belum juga Sasuke bertanya, orang itu bangun dari posisinya. Dengan begini Sasuke bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Rambut kuning, kulit dengan sedikit aksen tan, mata biru yang jernih serta bekas luka di kedua pipinya. Apa itu karena orang itu menolongnya?

Setelah menghapus debu imajiner dari celana jins hitamnya, orang itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Kau hidup?"

"Hn,"

"Iya. Sama-sama." Pasti orang itu menganggap Sasuke barusan berterima kasih. Memang begitu sih.

Orang itu lantas mengambil gitar yang tergeletak di trotoar agak jauh dari tempat dia berada dan berjalan menuju arah lain.

Tersadar, Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan di belakang orang itu. Tidak peduli ke mana orang itu akan berjalan, Sasuke akan mengikutinya. Setidaknya orang itu peduli pada hidupnya…

Manusia berambut kuning itu menoleh setelah berjalan beberapa meter, menyadari ada yang mengikutinya, dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya polos. Bukankah suatu dosa memiliki wajah seperti malaikat begitu?

"Hn. Kau pikir aku tidak ada urusan lain?" dan gengsi belum meninggalkan tuan muda Uchiha kita yang satu ini.

"Oh. Jadi kau ada urusan lain," orang itu menggembungkan pipinya sambil berpikir, "padahal aku berniat mengajakmu ke café kalau kau tidak ada urusan lain. Tapi ya sudahlah. Lain kali saja kalau kau ada waktu. Café yang ada di seberang jalan itu," si rambut kuning menunjuk ke arah sebuah café yang cukup besar, "setiap akhir pekan aku menyanyi di sana. Kalau ada waktu mampirlah," dan orang itu pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terbengong.

Ah, kau dan mulut besarmu.

Memang hari itu Sasuke tidak datang ke café itu dan berlalu ke rumah temannya untuk sekedar pergi dari keributan di rumahnya sendiri—dan gengsinya yang terlalu besar untuk tiba-tiba muncul di sana. Namun sejak akhir pekan belum berakhir keesokan harinya—tentu saja akhir pekan itu hari Sabtu dan Minggu, kan?—dia datang ke café yang ditunjukkan anak kuning yang menyelamatkannya dari bus itu.

Dan hari itu, adalah pertama kalinya dia mendengar lagu berjudul _Hold On_ begitu berbeda dengan yang biasanya dia dengar di _mp3 player_nya. Bagaimana bisa manusia yang cempreng dalam berbicara menjadi begitu lembut terdengar begitu dia menyanyi? Dan meski dia hanya tampil bersama gitar akustiknya, tidak ada yang mampu mengurangi jumlah semangat hidup yang diberikan orang itu pada Sasuke. Bahkan menurutnya _Good Charlotte_ tidak akan mampu membuatnya merasa begini hidup.

Orang itu yang memberi tujuan hidup baru bagi Sasuke.

Kalau seorang anak kecil—entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kalau anak itu lebih muda darinya—saja bisa membuat seseorang terhindar dari keinginannya untuk bunuh diri, dia pasti bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik. Suatu saat dia akan memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang itu ketika dia menjadi penyanyi yang lebih sukses dari orang itu. Menyelamatkan satu orang saja mungkin cukup.

Sejak itu Sasuke selalu mengikuti kehidupan anak itu hingga dia tau di mana rumahnya—dan tercengang karena rumah anak itu hampir sebanding dengan rumahnya—di mana dia sekolah, bahkan di mana dia menghabiskan waktu luangnya.

Hingga suatu waktu ketika dia hilang tanpa jejak menjelang usianya yang ke-tujuh belas—usia orang itu, Sasuke tentu cukup lihai kalau hanya untuk mengetahui tanggal lahir orang itu.

Dan Sasuke tetap mencari keberadaan orang itu. Mengejarnya tanpa orang itu sadari.

Bahkan hingga kilas balik ini berakhir.

**Finishing Flashback**

* * *

><p>Naruto berjalan ke arah belakang panggung begitu acara <em>talk show<em> yang ditontonnya selesai. Langsung menuju ruang _make-up_ sebagai tempat yang diyakininya sebagai tempat keberadaan manusia yang beberapa hari ini selalu mengganggunya.

"Teme, kau keren. Meski kau terdengar seperti sedang meminta pacarmu untuk kembali padamu dan bukannya meminta orang lain untuk tetap hidup, mau tidak mau aku tetap akan mengakui kalau kau keren barusan."

"Hn. Jadi menurutmu? Dia akan kembali?" tentu saja Sasuke tidak perlu bertanya dari mana Naruto mendapat asumsi seperti itu. Mereka sesama penyanyi, kan?

"Kau terdengar keren. Tapi aku tidak mengenal pacarmu jadi aku tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. Mungkin saja kalau dia mendengarmu,"

"Kau tidak merasa mengingat sesuatu? Kau mengenal lagu yang tadi?"

"Kau meremehkanku? Aku ini _fan_ _Good Charlotte_, kau tau. Tentu saja aku mengenal lagu itu."

"_You don't recall a thing? Something? From the past?_"

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang harus kuingat? Oh, iya, aku ingat. Ayo kita makan. Aku belum makan dari tadi. Aku heran bagaimana bisa ada banyak yang menonton acara ini padahal tidak ada makanannya. Memangnya kau tidak lapar? Kau benar-benar harus mentraktirku ramen untuk ini."

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn, ayo kita makan," menghilangkan kekecewaannya terhadap dirinya sendiri, dia meninggalkan ruangan itu dan membawa Naruto ke kedai ramen. Mengabaikan _fans_ nya yang bergerumbul bagaikan semut mengepung gula di luar studio TV.

Bagaimanapun, Sasuke masih bisa memikirkan cara lain bagaimana dia bisa mengejar orang itu lagi.

* * *

><p>Setelah menghabiskan porsi ramennya yang ke-empat, dan mendengar Sasuke mendengus berkali-kali, Naruto menoleh ke arah orang yang ada di sampingnya. Si kepala bebek itu,<p>

"Teme?"

"Hn,"

"Lusa kau ada jadwal tidak?"

"Hn. Memangnya kenapa?"

Naruto mulai menggosok bagian belakang lehernya, agak gugup, "Ano…, team7 selalu nomaden dan membuatku tidak pernah dekat dengan orang lain selain kru. Tentu saja aku mengenal beberapa dari _fans_ tapi tetap saja tidak dekat. Dan seminggu ini…, kau membuatku merasa dekat denganmu. Jadi, entah kenapa sepertinya rasanya akan aneh kalau aku pergi begitu saja,"

"Jadi kau tidak akan pergi?" Sasuke mati-matian tidak terlonjak oleh pikirannya yang satu ini.

"Bukan begitu. Kami sudah berjanji pada _fans_ kalau kami akan datang. Aku ingin kau ada saat aku pergi. Umm, maukah kau mengantarku?"

"Hn," dan menyembunyikan nada kecewanya begitu menyadari yang terjadi.

"Teme! Terima kasih!" secara refleks Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke tanpa peduli kalau dirinya berhasil mewarnai wajah pucat teman barunya itu dengan warna yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan akan menempel di wajahnya. Merah muda.

"Dobe,"

* * *

><p>"Kakashi, kau yakin Otto akan aman? Aku akan menambah pengawalan kalau sekiranya dia dalam bahaya."<p>

"Tidak ada yang bisa dipastikan. Team7 selalu mengumumkan jadwal konsernya di _website_ mereka. Tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu menambah pengawalan apapun. Dia akan marah kalau tau kau sampai berbuat begitu."

"Bocah itu terus saja begitu. Aku heran dari mana dia mewarisi sifat keras kepalanya."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia tidak mudah mati."

"Mati adalah hal yang paling tidak kukhawatirkan dari anak itu. Banyak hal yang lebih buruk daripada kematian,"

* * *

><p>- End of Chapter 3 -<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Review's Reply<strong>,

**Meg chan** sudah cepat kah?

**sasunaru4ever** aah.. itu kan pengaruh alkohol... tapi salah sasu juga sih... mau gebukin sasu? *nyodorin sasu*

* * *

><p><strong>She Said<strong>,

Lebih pendek dari chap yang lalu... *sigh* She gak perlu bilang siapa 'orang itu' nya Sasu, kan? Soalnya She ngerasa udah jelas banget. Maaf kalo apdet nya lola. That's who I am.  
>Kalo ada yang nungguin 'the best of both worlds' dan baca ini, She kayaknya masih bakal lama apdetnya. Mood She buat fic itu hancur ketika draft nya ilang beserta file-file yang lain. Damn me and my curiosity.<br>Ja~

hey, it's my birthday today, can i get my birthday wish?


	4. Leaving Again

**_ Black Star _**

**Disclaimer(s): **  
>Character(s) owned by Masashi Kishimoto<br>Title owned by Avril Lavigne

**Song:**  
>Walking Disaster by Sum 41<p>

**Warning(s):**  
>Banyak orang yang kehilangan apa yang dimilikinya hanya karena dia lupa untuk mensyukurinya. Syukuri apa yang kau miliki dan hidup yang kau jalani akan terasa berkali lipat lebih indah. (My way of living my life)<p>

* * *

><p>- Beginning of Chapter 4 -<p>

**- Leaving (Again) -**

* * *

><p>Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dari café yang didatanginya bersama Sasuke. Dia dan personil team7 beserta kru memang memutuskan hari ini menjadi hari libur bagi mereka sebelum besok mereka akan berangkat ke Otto dan menjalani rangkaian tur yang entah kapan akan berakhir. Dan karena seluruh anggota tim memiliki keluarga yang merindukannya, akhirnya di sini lah Naruto, bersama Sasuke.<p>

Bertanya ke mana keluarga anak berambut kuning itu? Ah, sebaiknya lain waktu saja. Mungkin dia akan berbaik hati untuk bercerita.

Naruto melihat ke arah di mana seharusnya band menyanyi di café itu. Entah kenapa tempat ini terasa sangat familier. Ah, mungkin dulu sebelum pindah ke Tokyo dia pernah bermain ke tempat ini. Atau mungkin menyanyi di sini? Dia ingat dia dulu pernah menyanyi di café tapi tidak ingat café yang mana. Toh bukan hanya satu café tempat dia menyanyi. Yeah, dia menyanyi di café mana pun yang akan membiarkannya menyanyi.

Indahnya masa itu, ketika apa yang dipedulikannya hanyalah menyanyi. Ketika hal yang diinginkannya hanyalah membuat orang lain tidak kesepian seperti dirinya.

Ah, akhirnya Sasuke kembali juga dari kamar mandi. Dia itu seperti wanita saja. Tapi menurut Naruto wajar sih. Dia memang harus mempertahankan penyamarannya agar mereka tidak terganggu _fans_. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka itu seperti sedang berkencan saja…

"Kau mengenali tempat ini?" tanya Sasuke santai setelah duduk dengan tenang di kursinya.

"Sepertinya. Mungkin dulu aku pernah menyanyi di sini. Tapi entahlah. Haah, kenapa aku jadi seperti orang amnesia begini sih? Kalau kau melihat bagaimana Kiba dan Gaara memperlakukanku, kau pasti tau kalau aku memang tidak terlalu pintar. Daya ingatku tidak terlalu bagus. Dan Konoha bukan kenangan yang bagus untukku. Betapa pun aku menghabiskan hidupku dulu di sini,"

"Eh? Apa itu sebabnya kau pergi dari Konoha?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku harus menjalankan kontrak. Lagipula aku tidak punya siapa pun di sini,"

"Maksudku dua tahun yang lalu. Kau bisa saja memulai karirmu dari sini,"

"Oh…, eh, kau tau aku pergi dari Konoha dua tahun yang lalu?"

"Sudah kubilang kau bisa menganggapku _fans_. Kau itu sudah punya halaman Wikipedia mu sendiri, tau,"

"Eh? Benarkah? Internet jaman sekarang suka membahas hal yang tidak penting, ya?"

"Kau mengalihkan topik,"

Naruto hanya mengelus bagian belakang lehernya sambil meringis. "Ehehe…, orang tua ku bercerai. Dan ibu ku tidak mau menyerahkan aku pada ayahku. Jadi dia menyembunyikanku di Tokyo. Berkata kalau dia akan menjemputku begitu ayahku melunak. Tapi dia tidak pernah datang," Naruto tertawa garing, "Bukan hal yang ingin kubicarakan sebenarnya. Tapi ini bukan rahasia, jadi bukan masalah kalau kau tau."

"Boleh aku menambahkan itu di halaman Wiki mu?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat wajah Naruto yang kebingungan begitu. Setidaknya itu membuatnya lupa kalau yang barusan dikatakannya adalah masa lalu yang tidak ingin dikatakannya.

"Eh, katamu dulu mungkin kau pernah menyanyi di sini?"

"Sepertinya sih begitu."

"Nyanyikan satu lagu untukku. Aku suka mendengarmu menyanyi," kenapa nadanya bukan meminta tapi memerintah sih? Uchiha, kau sedang tidak bicara pada bawahanmu, tuan.

Naruto terlihat bimbang. Dia bahkan tidak ingat siapa yang memiliki café ini. Dia tidak yakin akan mendapatkan ijin untuk menyanyi di sini. Tapi melihat panggung yang ada di depan itu, mau tidak mau dia merasa rindu dengan microphone dan gitar akustiknya. Gitar akustik hitam kesayangan Naruto dulu, sekarang bagaimana keadaannya, ya? Mau tidak mau Naruto juga jadi memikirkan itu. Lagipula kalau bukan karena kecelakaan dengan punggungnya itu, tentu saja saat ini dia sedang konser entah di mana (Naruto memang payah dalam hal mengingat nama dan lokasi tempat).

Dan setelah keinginan untuk menyanyi mengalahkan keraguannya akan akankah dia mendapat ijin untuk menyanyi di tempat ini, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah panggung dan bertanya pada band yang ada di situ perihal bolehkah dia menyanyikan satu lagu.

Setelah mendapat ijin dan meminjam salah satu gitar yang ada di situ, Naruto mulai menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di café dengan satu deheman pelan—namun jelas terdengar.

Setelah memastikan semua yang ada di situ memperhatikannya—dan bahkan beberapa langsung mencuri fotonya; mungkin dia sebenarnya juga harus menyamar—dia mendekatkan diri pada microphone dan berkata, "Mungkin ada dari kalian yang mengenalku. Dulu aku pernah menyanyi di sini. Dan aku harap kalian tidak keberatan kalau aku menyanyi di sini hari ini,"

Gelengan kepala antusias jelas terlihat dari arah beberapa gadis-gadis labil yang tersebar lokasinya di café itu.

Dan Naruto mulai memetik gitar akustik yang bersamanya.

_I haven't been home for a while  
>I'm sure everything's the same<br>mom and dad both in denial  
>an only child to take the blame<em>

_Sorry, mom, but I don't miss you  
>father's no name you deserve<br>I'm just a kid with no ambitions  
>wouldn't come home for the world<em>

_Never know what I've become  
>the king of all that's said and done<br>the forgotten son_

_This city's buried in defeat  
>I walk along these no-name streets<br>wave goodbye to home…_

_As I fall..._

_At the dead-end I begin  
>to bring a bridge of innocence<br>satisfaction guaranteed  
>a pillow-weight catastrophe<em>

_Our own mission nowhere bound  
>inhibitions underground<br>a shallow grave I  
>have dug all by myself<em>

_And now I've been gone for so long  
>I can't remember who was wrong<br>all innocence is long gone  
>I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief<br>where I belong_

_A walking disaster  
>the son of all bastards<br>you regret you made me  
>it's too late to save me<br>(you regret you made me  
>it's too late to save me)<em>

_(And she said)  
>as far as I can tell<br>it's just voices in my head  
>am I talking to myself?<br>'cause I don't know what I just said_

_(And she said)  
>as far as where I fell<br>maybe I'm better off dead  
>am I at the end of nowhere<br>is this as good as it gets?_

_A walking disaster  
>the son of all bastards<br>you regret you made me  
>it's too late to save me<br>(to save me, to save me, to save me ...)_

_To save me, to save me, to save me, to save me_

_A walking disaster  
>the son of all bastards<br>you regret you made me  
>it's too late to save me<em>

_I will be home in a while  
>you don't have to say a word<br>I can't wait to see you smile  
>wouldn't miss it for the world<em>

Tepuk tangan keras bersahutan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru café tapi perhatian Naruto hanya tertuju ke satu arah. Kursi di mana Sasuke sedang duduk, atau kalau mau jujur sedang berjalan ke alam mimpi. Apa suara Naruto selembut itu? For hell's sake, that's not even a pop song! And he dares to sleep? Memangnya telinga orang itu terbuat dari apa sih?

Dan meskipun penonton yang mulai menyadari kalau yang ada di depan mereka adalah vokalis team7 dan bukannya orang yang mirip meneriakkan 'encore' dengan semangat, Naruto tetap membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah mejanya.

Naruto pun merasakan tangannya membentuk kepalan erat begitu menyadari segelas lemon soda yang tadi ada di meja itu sudah kosong. Damn! Padahal si Teme ini kan tau bagaimana Naruto menyukai lemon soda.

Ah, saatnya memesan beberapa gelas lalu kabur…

* * *

><p>Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekeliling. Ah, dia masih ada di café. Pasti Naruto sedang pergi ke toilet, dia tidak ada di hadapannya soalnya. Sudah berapa lama ya dia tertidur? Dua jam? Sasuke mulai merangkai kata-kata maaf di dalam kepalanya karena sudah membuat Naruto menunggunya terbangun begitu lama—bukan karena dia tertidur ketika mendengarnya menyanyi?<p>

Tapi sebelum kata-kata itu terangkai, seorang _waitress_ datang menghampirinya. Merasa orang itu hanya akan menggodanya—meskipun dia sedang menyamar, dia yakin kalau dia tetap terlihat tampan saat ini—Sasuke memasang pose kerennya.

"Tuan, Anda sudah bangun? Ini _bill_ nya," Eh?

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak menunjukkan ekspresi salah sangka nya. Dia hanya menerima _bill_ yang disodorkan sang _waitress_.

Sepuluh gelas lemon soda. Segelas _cappuccino_. Sepiring _sandwich_. Lima mangkok ramen. Eh?

"Kau yakin ini _bill_ meja ini? Seingatku kami hanya memesan segelas lemon soda dan semangkok ramen,"

"Tuan yang satunya yang memesannya. Dia bilang aku bisa menagihnya pada Anda sebagai permintaan maaf karena Anda meninggalkannya tidur."

Ah, baiklah. Demi Naruto, tidak apa-apa. Dia selalu bisa menagihnya nanti. "Lalu di mana dia sekarang?"

"Dia bilang dia ada urusan dan harus segera pergi,"

Sungguh, jika dia bukan Uchiha Sasuke, dia akan membalik meja yang ada di depannya. Si Dobe itu…

* * *

><p><strong>Starting Flashback<strong>

Café sudah sepi. Para pengunjung sudah meninggalkan café setelah pengurus café mengatakan jam tutup segera datang. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Tapi jalan di sekitar café tentu belum sepi kalau masih jam segini, bagaimanapu ini adalah malam Minggu. Mungkin dia bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Membantu Kiba membersihkan café tidak terlihat buruk, siapa tau sang bos akan dengan baik hatinya memberinya sedikit uang tambahan—bukan berarti dia memang membutuhkannya, sih. Tapi dia tidak suka keramaian—kecuali saat konser—dan ibunya juga pasti sudah tidur.

Perceraian orang tuanya memang sedikit banyak mempengaruhi hidupnya. Dia memang tidak terlalu mengenal ayahnya karena dia sangat jarang berada di rumah tapi dari hadiah-hadiah kecil yang sering ditinggalkannya di kamar Naruto, dia tau kalau sang ayah sangat menyayanginya. Dan setelah orang tuanya bercerai, sang ibu ngotot untuk tidak lagi menerima apapun dari sang ayah. Tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang tetap memungkinkan Naruto untuk berjalan kaki ke sekolahnya.

Yang ibunya tidak pernah tau, rekening Naruto tetap bertambah secara teratur setiap bulannya.

"Kau tidak bertengkar dengan ibumu lagi, kan? Kenapa kau tidak segera pulang?" Kiba bertanya di sela-sela mengepel. Kiba adalah teman Naruto sejak kanak-kanak dan sangat mengenal Naruto jadi sangat wajar kalau dia sudah mulai mencium ketidakberesan di apartemen sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak juga. Ini malam minggu dan jalanan masih ramai. Beberapa penggemarku mungkin masih di luar menungguku," Naruto mencoba bercanda. Tapi Kiba sudah tau kalau beberapa hari belakangan Naruto memang enggan berada di apartemen bersama ibunya.

* * *

><p>Naruto membuka pintu apartemen yang ditinggalinya perlahan tidak ingin membangunkan ibunya. Dia memang membawa kunci cadangan untuk saat-saat seperti ini.<p>

Tapi sepertinya sang ibu belum tertidur. Lampu kamarnya masih menyala.

"Baginya ini harus tetap menjadi _all or nothing_. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya bisa memiliki Naruto begitu saja." Mendengar namanya disebut—sepertinya sang ibu sedang menelepon—Naruto mau tidak mau tertarik untuk mendengarkan sedikit.

"Dia bahkan tidak datang saat anak itu lahir. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari orang itu? Naruto tiba-tiba menyayanginya seperti ayah yang wajar? Dia bahkan tidak pernah ada di rumah."

"…"

"Siapapun tidak akan mengubah keputusanku. Anak itu tidak akan mengenal ayahnya lagi. Persetan dengan perusahaan besarnya itu."

Naruto bingung. Apa sih yang sedang dibahas ibunya? Kepemilikan akan dirinya? Sungguh, Naruto belum pernah begini berharap segera mencapai usia legal nya untuk memilih sendiri hidupnya. Kadang-kadang ibunya jadi terlalu mengatur dirinya hanya karena dia merasa dia lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Bagaimanapun dia lebih sering di rumah, katanya. Lupakan fakta kalau ibunya bahkan tidak tau betapa Naruto menyukai oranye—dan ayahnya tau.

Dia kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya dan memandang gitar hitam akustik yang selalu dibawanya menyanyi di café. Hadiah dari ayahnya di ulang tahunnya yang ke-lima belas. Dia bahkan baru berencana untuk meminta uang pada ayahnya ketika melihat gitar itu di toko dan benda itu sudah tergeletak manis di kamarnya. Naruto curiga ayahnya menyuruh seorang stalker untuk membuntutinya—tapi itu tidak penting, kan? Yang dia tau ayahnya memang sering memberinya perhatian lewat hadiah-hadiahnya. Karena hadiah-hadiah itu bukan asal diberikan.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu Naruto dikirim ke Tokyo. Naruto tidak pernah mengingat detail dari kejadian itu. Yang dia ingat hanya kata-kata ibunya yang meyakinkannya kalau dia akan datang menyusul. Kata-kata yang bahkan dari awal Naruto tidak pernah mempercayainya. Dan orang-orang berbadan besar yang memaksanya masuk ke dalam pesawat sebelum dia sempat meninggalkan pesan pada ayahnya, juga rasa sakit tak tertahankan di punggungnya ketika dia sadar sudah berada di Tokyo.

**Finishing Flashback**

Naruto mendengus pelan. Dia mengingat lagi kejadian yang sudah lama tidak ada di memorinya hanya dengan memandang gitar hitam yang sedang dipegangnya. Memakan waktu dua jam untuk menemukan benda itu di gudang apartemen lama nya.

Dia bersyukur ibunya tidak membuang benda ini.

'Kalau ayah dan ibu tidak bercerai, apa ya, yang akan kuterima tahun ini? Apa ayah masih seperti dulu? I really wonder how he's doing now…'

* * *

><p>Naruto berjalan menuju kamar hotelnya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa dia tersenyum. Tapi membawa gitar hitam kesayangannya di punggungnya membuatnya merasa kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi begitu tur nya selesai dia akan pulang ke rumah besar itu dan berbicara dengan ayahnya. Hanya orang itu yang dimilikinya saat ini—atau mungkin bahkan dia pun tidak.<p>

Dia tidak bisa tidak terkejut melihat ada orang lain di kamar hotelnya. Serius deh, dia tinggal di sini karena dia sedang ingin sendirian.

"Kenapa tadi kau pergi begitu saja?" tanya sosok berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjang di kamar hotel itu.

Dari sini Naruto memang tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu. Tapi beberapa hari ini mereka selalu bersama sehingga Naruto bisa mengenali orang itu dengan mudah, "Aku ada urusan,"

"Sepuluh gelas soda dan lima mangkok ramen? Perutmu dibuat dari apa sih?"

Naruto hanya memamerkan giginya. Bukan salahnya kan kalau dia punya nafsu yang terlampau besar terhadap soda dan ramen?

"Aku akan menagihmu begitu kau kembali ke Konoha."

"Dan aku harap kau sedang konser di luar kota ketika aku pulang ke Konoha," Naruto masih meringis.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekat dan langsung memeluk Naruto. Naruto yang kaget tidak melakukan apapun. Toh dia tidak keberatan dipeluk seperti ini. Setahun belakangan hanya Kiba yang memeluknya—bukan dalam konteks romantis—dan dia merasa pelukan dari orang lain tidak buruk juga.

"Teme? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku akan merindukanmu,"

"Eh? Hei? Kau itu kenapa sih? Seperti kita tidak akan bertemu lagi saja. Kau mau ke mana sih?"

"Dobe. Kau yang akan pergi besok, kan?"

Setelah Naruto mendengar itu, secara refeks dia membalas pelukan Sasuke. Hanya aku atau mereka sedang terlihat seperti pasangan yaoi?

"Kudengar bulan depan kau akan konser di Nagoya. Aku akan datang."

"Benarkah?"

"Team7 akan konser di sana dua hari setelahnya. Kiba dan aku butuh liburan juga,"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Orang itu terasa lebih dekat sekarang.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, aku tau kita belum lama saling mengenal. Kita juga belum menjalani waktu bersama sebagaimana mestinya. Tapi kau telah menjaga Naru-chan dengan baik selama seminggu ini. Aku akan merestui hubungan kalian sepenuh hati. Ketika kita bertemu lagi, bagaimana kalau kita menyiapkan pernikahan kalian?"<p>

Naruto, Gaara, Kakashi dan beberapa kru yang sedang menunggu keberangkatan pesawat yang akan mengantar mereka ke Otto di bandara hanya mampu melongo melihat Kiba yang bertingkah seolah dia adalah ibunya Naruto begitu. Menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang sudah berkeringat sejak bermenit-menit lalu ketika Kiba memulai kalimat perpisahannya. Sungguh, Sasuke ke sini untuk mengantar Naruto. Kenapa hal seperti ini yang didapatkannya?

"Menikah, ya? Apa benar bisa secepat itu?"

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang barusan berbicara. Siapa yang mau menikah? Dan ketika Naruto berhasil mencerna kalimat Kiba sebelumnya, mau tidak mau wajahnya mulai memerah. Dia dan Sasuke tidak berada dalam hubungan yang memungkinkan hal itu, kan?

Dan setelahnya orang-orang hanya bisa semakin sweatdrop melihat Naruto dan Kiba yang kejar-kejaran seolah mereka belum pernah melakukan itu di taman kanak-kanak.

* * *

><p>'Ya, aku juga akan merindukanmu,'<p>

* * *

><p>'Untung saja aku sudah mendapat nomer handphone nya,' seorang pria berambut raven menyeringai dengan seramnya. Padahal dia sedang berdiri sendirian di ruang tunggu bandara. Mengabaikan tatapan ngeri orang-orang yang lewat di sekitarnya.<p>

* * *

><p>- Ending of Chapter 4 -<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Reviews' Reply<strong>,

**Meg chan** kamu tu kayak narasi di acara serem gitu deh... tapi aku suka gayamu... menghilangnya naru udah dibahas... yang lainnya belom dulu ya... thanks' rev nya...

**Stoiclovehokagewannabe** makasii b'day wish nya... amiin... *meringis* ahh, belum saatnya... naru kan emang selalu gitu, to? #dirasengan  
>thanks' rev nya...<p>

**sasunaru4ever** nii apdetannya... thanks' rev nya...

**natsu** ya iyalah... (bikin jadi gak penasaran, ya?) cinta sepihak? belum kepikiran tuh... belum berani pake terlalu banyak tokoh soalnya... hehe... oke, thanks' rev nya...

**b** suda dilanjutkan... thanks' rev nya...

* * *

><p><strong>She Said<strong>,

Seharusnya bisa lebih panjang dari ini kalo She mau nulis adegan mereka pisahan di bandara. Tapi karena She gak akan bisa bikin adegan pisahan yang bagus, jadi di skip aja biar gak keliatan jeleknya. Hehe… #kicked

Café di scene pertama itu café yang di flashback Sasu chap lalu.

Jujur, awalnya rencana She masa lalu Naru gak kayak gini. Tapi gara-gara dengerin lagu _Walking Disaster_ ceritanya jadi berubah kayak gini. Semoga bagian lain bisa disesuaikan nantinya… *pray*

Dan maaf soal Kiba yang tiba-tiba bertingkah alay.

Jadi, chap ini gimana?


	5. Without You

**_ Black Star _**

**Disclaimer(s) **  
>Character(s) owned by Masashi Kishimoto<br>Title owned by Avril Lavigne

**Warning(s)**  
>Kau tidak hanya butuh cinta untuk menjalin hubungan. Komitmen lah yang membuat hubungan itu menjadi kokoh. Hanya cinta tidak akan cukup.<p>

**Song(s)**  
>I Miss You by Simple Plan<p>

* * *

><p>- Beginning of Chapter 5 -<p>

- Without You -

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dan mempelajari keadaan sekelilingnya ketika dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk orang yang menjadikan handphone nya sebagai alarm. Konser semalam baru berakhir menjelang pagi dan dia berani bersumpah dia baru saja tidur selama dua jam.<p>

Berhasil mengumpulkan informasi tentang keberadaan dirinya sekarang, Naruto mulai mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan handphone nya yang belum juga berhenti meraung.

Seingatnya alarm di handphone nya tidak pernah menyanyi se-lama ini.

Okay, jadi handphone nya berada di bagian seberang ranjang tempat dia tidur barusan—dan terganggu oleh suara alarm itu. Jadi, misi selanjutnya adalah segera meraih alarm itu dan membunuhnya.

"Uurgh…" raungan itu terpaksa keluar dari bibir Naruto karena ada tangan yang memeluknya begitu erat hingga bergerak pun susah. Saat seperti ini dia akan sangat membenci Kakashi karena tidak membiarkannya tidur sendiri.

Naruto menoel orang yang kini memperlakukannya sebagai guling—mau tidak mau heran bagaimana bisa dia tetap tidur padahal posisinya lebih dekat dengan handphone yang semakin lama raungannya semakin keras—dan tidak mendapat reaksi apapun.

"Hei, sudah pagi. Bangun,"

Orang itu hanya menggeliat pelan tanpa membuat pergerakan yang berarti. Padahal telinga Naruto sudah sakit karena bunyi alarm yang tidak juga berhenti. Pada titik ini dia mulai curiga ada yang konslet dengan handphone nya.

"Kiba, menyingkirlah dariku!" Naruto pun mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk menyingkirkan Kiba—dan pada dorongan ketiga akhirnya dia berhasil lepas dari cengkeraman Kiba, yang masih juga melanjutkan acara tidurnya seolah tidak pernah terusik.

Setelah meraih handphone nya, akhirnya Naruto sadar kenapa alarm nya tidak kunjung berhenti. Itu samasekali bukan suara alarm.

Naruto bingung, dia tidak mengenal nomer yang memanggil handphone nya. Yang dia tau, itu kode wilayah Konoha. Memangnya dia mengenal orang-orang Konoha sehingga ada alasan untuk orang dari Konoha memanggilnya? Atau itu hanya orang yang kebetulan memakai kode wilayah itu meskipun dia samasekali tidak tinggal di sana? Tapi sungguh, memangnya masalah apa yang sudah dibuatnya?

Setelah lelah berpikir—dia memang tidak pernah tahan berpikir lama-lama—mengenai siapa yang memanggilnya, dia pun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Moshi-moshi,"

"Ohayou, Dobe-chan,"

"Eh? Teme?" tentu saja Naruto masih menghapal suara bariton itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Mengantuk," Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk menguap, "aku baru tidur dua jam dan kau sudah membuat handphone ku membangunkanku. Kau pikir ini jam berapa sih?"

"Jam sepuluh?"

"Jam dua, itu baru pagi. Aku mau tidur lagi. Jangan ganggu aku paling tidak tiga jam ke depan,"

"Hn,"

Setelah mengartikan jawaban Sasuke sebagai persetujuan untuk membiarkannya tidur lagi, Naruto kembali ke wilayah nya di ranjang yang dihuni tiga bujangan tak berpasangan yang diterlantarkan manajernya begitu saja dan akhirnya melanjutkan tidurnya. Tidak lupa menaruh handphone di samping nya, kalau-kalau Sasuke berubah pikiran. Eh?

* * *

><p>Pernah ada seminggu yang begitu bahagia dalam kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke—seorang pemuda yang selalu menganggap dirinya diselimuti kegelapan dunia. Seminggu di mana dia bisa bersama seseorang yang selama dua tahun terakhir sangat ingin ditemuinya. Seminggu yang membuatnya mengutuk waktu karena berjalan begitu cepat. Jangan salahkan dia, baginya seminggu tidak pernah secepat itu jika dia tidak punya alasan untuk menentang segala jadwal yang sudah diatur dengan rapi oleh manajernya. Kalau saja bukan karena kakaknya yang tidak membiarkannya menyentuh paspornya, pasti dia sudah terbang ke Otto dan mengulang seminggu terbaik dalam hidupnya itu.<p>

"Hei, Sasuke, aku mau makan…," suara cempreng lelaki yang sudah keriputan tapi masih sendiri itu membuyarkan seluruh lamunan Sasuke tentang seminggu terbaiknya. Memang sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu sang kakak menyempatkan diri untuk menyusahkan sang adik dengan menumpang di apartemennya.

"Kau kira aku babu mu?" Sasuke menggerutu, "Kenapa kau tidak membuatku konser dengan team7 lagi?"

Itachi cengok, betapa tidak nyambungnya makan dengan team7, "Memangnya aku yang menentukan siapa yang memintamu konser? Aku hanya menentukan kau akan datang atau tidak. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mencari tawaran untukmu,"

"Kau ini,"

"Kalau kau memang sebegitunya ingin konser dengan team7, kudengar kemarin mereka mencari pemain adisional,"

"Ah, aku bisa bermain gitar atau bas,"

"Mereka berencana memakai violin untuk album terbaru mereka. Tentu saja Naruto akan memainkannya sendiri saat rekaman. Tapi dia tidak akan bisa melakukan itu untuk konser. Jadi sepertinya itu pun baru akan dipakai beberapa bulan lagi,"

"Apa? Tapi aku tidak bisa bermain violin… Eh, tunggu, jadi maksudmu Naruto bisa bermain violin?"

"Jiraiya menerimanya bukan hanya karena wajahnya manis,"

Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi. Apalagi yang dia masih belum tau tentang anak berambut kuning itu? Semua data dia tau. Dari tanggal lahir sampai ukuran celana dalam. Tapi ternyata, dia bahkan tidak tau kalau idolanya itu bisa bermain violin. Dan apakah dia bermain baik dengan violinnya? Itachi bilang dia akan rekaman dengan permainannya. Berarti dia cukup bagus dengan alat itu.

_Jadi selama ini pun, aku masih belum cukup dekat, ya?_

* * *

><p>"Naruto, berentilah menghela napas begitu. Kau membuatku takut," Kiba mengomel pada Naruto yang sedang memainkan gitarnya namun menghela napas hampir setiap sepuluh detik sekali. Ada yang salah dengan teman berambut kuningnya.<p>

"Haah…, kau tidak akan tau rasanya. Kau hampir mendapat inspirasi untuk lagu barumu dan sebelum sempat menuliskannya kau kehilangannya. Dan itu terjadi hampir sepuluh detik sekali. Itu sangat menyebalkan!" si rambut kuning yang sedang duduk di sofa kamar hotel mereka kembali menghela napas—kali ini ditambah dengan mengacak rambut kuningnya yang sebenarnya sudah berantakan.

"Keluarlah sebentar. Kudengar nanti malam akan ada festival kembang api. Dan hey, gitarmu baru?" Kiba memandang takjub gitar yang sedang dimainkan sembarangan oleh sahabatnya. Dia merasa familier dengan benda itu namun tidak dapat mengingat kapan dia pernah melihat gitar hitam itu.

"Hadiah dari ayahku. Lima belas tahun, ingat? Dulu aku selalu membawanya kemana-mana. Aku heran kau tidak mengingatnya,"

"Yeah, terakhir melihatnya adalah beberapa tahun yang lalu, benar tidak?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Sungguh, sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin membuatnya begitu. Seharusnya dia tetap membawa gitar itu kemana pun dia pergi. Dia sudah menjanjikan itu pada ayahnya. Meski hanya lewat memo yang bahkan dia tidak yakin kalau ayahnya membacanya—tapi kemungkinan besar iya karena memo itu menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Aku dan Gaara akan melihat festival malam ini. Ikutlah kalau kau mau. Kakashi sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kita."

"Baiklah,"

Dengan itu Kiba meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian. Bagaimana bisa dia melewatkan waktu hanya dengan memandang sahabatnya yang terus-terusan menghela napas. Tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik dia keluar dan mencari udara segar. Biarlah sahabatnya itu memikirkan masalahnya sendiri. Kiba hanya tidak habis pikir, kalau memang gitar itu membuatnya tidak bisa membuat lagu baru, kenapa dia tidak memakai gitar putihnya yang selama ini menciptakan lagu untuk team7?

* * *

><p>Beberapa desahan napas berikutnya, Naruto merasakan getaran dari handphone nya—dia terbiasa menghilangkan nada dering ketika handphone nya berada dalam jangkauannya. Melihat nama Sasuke tertera di layar handphone mau tidak mau membuat Naruto mengernyit. Ada apa lagi?<p>

"Moshi-moshi,"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu, kan,"

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak juga. Katakan apa keperluanmu,"

"Kau benar-benar bisa main violin?"

"Hah? Kau membuang pulsa untuk telepon interlokal hanya untuk menanyakan itu? Tapi ya, aku bisa. Kau butuh pengiring untuk lagu barumu?" okay, Naruto sendiri mulai heran kenapa dia berharap ujung sebelah menyatakan ya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya,"

"Aku ada di sini,"

"Aku tau. Sampai jumpa,"

Naruto cengok. Telepon macam apa itu? Dan jawaban apa pula yang barusan diberikannya? 'Aku ada di sini,'? Pernyataan macam apa itu? Memangnya apa yang diharapkannya? Tiba-tiba pemuda raven itu datang dan memaksanya bernyanyi? Oh, itu hanya ada dalam kenangannya, kan?

Tentu saja dia tidak sedang merasa kehilangan sosok yang pernah selalu mengganggunya itu, kan?

* * *

><p>Jadi besok adalah hari di mana team7 akan berpindah lokasi menuju Iwa. Sore tadi mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama sekelompok fans untuk berpamitan. Dan sekalian menyatakan betapa mereka senang berada di Otto—Naruto yang paling senang dalam mengatakan itu.<p>

Naruto sudah dipulangkan ke kamar hotel setelah dia tidak sengaja meminum segelas whisky yang seharusnya diminum Kiba. Dan sekarang Kiba berjalan bersama Gaara dalam keadaan setengah mabuk.

"Hei Gaara, menurutmu bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar menikahkan Naruto dengan Sasuke. Anak itu sudah besar sekarang," kata Kiba melantur dalam keadaan setengah sadar nya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir akan menikahkan laki-laki dengan laki-laki?" Gaara mencoba bersikap waras sekarang. Dia hanya minum tiga gelas dan itu tentu tidak mampu mengurangi tingkat kesadarannya.

"Kita menikah dan sekarang kita punya Naruto," Kiba merengut dan menggembungkan pipinya, merajuk.

"Kita tidak menikah dan Naruto bukan anak kita. Dia bahkan lebih tua dariku kalau kau lupa,"

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau melahirkan anak itu?" sepertinya Kiba sdah benar-benar keluar dari pikiran warasnya.

Meskipun mengetahui Kiba sedang tidak dalam keadaan sadar saat mengatakan itu, Gaara tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepala sahabatnya itu—mengabaikan fakta kalau orang itu lebih tua darinya, ya, Gaara adalah mahluk termuda dari team7.

Kiba hanya semakin mengerucutkan wajahnya, tapi tidak lagi mengatakan apapun. Insting nya mengetakan akan sedikit berbahaya kalau dia mengatakan hal yang bahkan mungkin tidak akan diingatnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Kiba dan Gaara berhenti di depan pintu kamar hotel mereka. Berdoa sebentar agar apa yang menyambut mereka bukanlah seonggok manusia dalam posisi tidak elit dan perabotan yang beterbangan kemana-mana.

Ketika Gaara akan menggosokkan kartu kunci hotelnya, pandangannya teralih oleh sesuatu yang berada di bagian luar bawah pintu. Sebuah violin. Sebuah violin yang terlihat sangat indah.

Violin itu berwarna putih salju. Begitu putih hingga seolah transparan. Modelnya bukanlah model antik atau aneh yang berbeda dari yang lain. Bentuknya hanya seperti violin yang biasa dijual di toko alat musik mana pun. Hanya warnanya saja yang membuat mata orang yang melihatnya bisa terpukau, terpana dan terpesona.

Dan ketika Gaara mengangkat violin tak bertuan itu, Gaara melihat secarik kertas yang sengaja diselipkan ke dalam violin itu. 'Mungkin ini dari fans,' batin Gaara.

Akhirnya dia membawa violin itu masuk sambil menyeret Kiba yang tampaknya semakin kehilangan kesadaran.

Setelah menaruh Kiba di tempat yang seharusnya, Gaara kembali ke ruang tamu di mana dia tadi meninggalkan violin yang ditemukannya di depan pintu. Detik itu dia benar-benar lupa kalau ada satu personil team7 yang tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

_'Engkau matahari, engkau bulan, dan engkau bintang. Tapi selamanya, aku adalah langitmu,'_

Kata-kata macam apa itu? Baagaimana bisa seorang fans mengatakan itu? Seolah sedang berbicara dengan pacarnya saja. Seolah sedang merayu.

Merayu?

Tiba-tiba Gaara teringat ucapan Kiba tadi. Naruto dan Sasuke. Apa mungkin ini dari Sasuke? Apa iya seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal akan menyukai seniornya yang kuning itu? Yang benar saja. Bukan apa-apa, tapi sungguh, Sasuke seharusnya mengharapkan orang yang tidak labil macam seniornya itu. Sangat merepotkan untuk menjaganya tetap hidup kalau tidak sengaja membiarkan dia minum beberapa gelas alkohol.

Alkohol? Tidak mungkin ada yang terjadi pada anak itu hanya karena segelas whisky, kan?

Pikiran Gaara menjadi tenang saat dia mendengar petikan gitar dari arah balkon. Ah, ya, anak itu pasti baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Dobe, aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi,"<p>

"Tidak. Aku akan menyanyi untukmu kalau aku sudah berhasil membuat lagunya,"

"Mainkan saja lagu siapapun, atau lagu-lagu lamamu. Aku hanya butuh mendengar suaramu,"

"Kau sedang mendengarkanku, kan, Teme?"

"Besok aku akan mulai menjual _digital single_ nya,"

"Hah? _Single_ apa? Kau mau buat _single_ baru? Kenapa penggemarmu di sini tidak ada yang tau? Harusnya sudah heboh, kan, kalau kau memang mau meluncurkan _single_,"

"Ini proyek rahasia. Dan aku ingin kau yang pertama mendengarnya,"

"Kalau begitu, mulailah. Aku mendengarkan,"

_To see you when I wake up  
>is a gift I didn't think could be real<em>

_To know that you feel the same as I do  
>is a threefold utopian dream<em>

_You do something to me that I can't explain  
>so would I be out of line if I said<br>"I miss you"?_

_I see your picture  
>I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine<br>you have only been gone ten days  
>but already I'm wasting away<em>

_I know I'll see you again  
>whether far or soon<br>but I need you to know  
>that I care<br>and I miss you_

"…"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Pacarmu benar-benar bodoh karena melepaskanmu. Seharusnya dia segera kembali,"

"Yeah, aku harap juga begitu,"

"Tenanglah, kalau dia tidak kembali, kan masih ada aku,"

"Eh? Kau mabuk?"

"Hanya segelas. Tapi jangan marah padaku kalau besok aku sudah lupa lagunya,"

"Hn,"

* * *

><p>Naruto baru saja akan berjalan ke kamarnya karena sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuk lagi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah violin yang tergeletak di ruang tamu. Seingatnya tidak ada personil team7 yang mempunyai violin seperti itu—tambahkan fakta hanya Naruto yang bisa memainkan violin di band itu.<p>

Dia menghampiri violin putih salju itu. Melihatnya sekilas. Tanda yang terulir di ujungnya sama dengan ukiran yang ada di ujung gitar hitamnya. Mungkinkah? Dia tidak berani banyak berharap.

Hingga dia menemukan sebuah memo yang berada di samping violin itu.

_'Engkau matahari, engkau bulan, dan engkau bintang. Tapi selamanya, aku adalah langitmu,'_

Betapapun sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali melihat tulisan tangan yang teramat rapi itu, Naruto tidak akan pernah lupa pada goresan lembut itu. Dan rasanya pun masih smaa ketika dia membacanya. Perasaan kalau masih ada orang yang mengawasinya dari jauh.

_Jadi, kau sudah menemukanku, huh?_

* * *

><p>- Ending of Chapter 5 -<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Review's Reply<strong>,

**Meg chan**, sebenernya sasu gak selicik itu, kok... gak usah berburuk sangka. Ortu nya naru sama. Kushina nya lagi kursus jaiht sama saia... #dilempar

Buat** Wind**, maaf gak jadi pake SMSan. Soalnya She pikir bakal lebih manis kalo Sasu tau kapan Naru lagi nganggur en lebih milih telfon. Lagian ngetiknya juga enakan gini...

* * *

><p><strong>She Said<strong>,

Fact,  
>She pake nada yang sama untuk nada dering en alarm. Karena itulah scene pertama jadi begitu.<br>Di halaman wiki nya Jared Leto, dibilang kalo J sering keliatan pake gitar hitam en putih. Tapi gitar hitam nya murni inspired by gitar item yang dibakar Deryck di kompor gas.  
>She berniat bikin team7 jadi kayak Sum 41 tapi gak pernah tega kalo anak-anak nya Om Kishi dijadiin mabuk-ers.<p>

Um, maaf karena bukannya bikin perkembangan yang berarti di hubungan SasuNaru, She malah bikin chap dengan banyak kejadian gak penting. She akan berusaha untuk bikin momen yang lebih penting di chap selanjutnya.

Oiya, desperately want to know, gimana pendapat reader(s) buat scene yang dialog doang tanpa deskrip di atas?

Ja~


	6. Desperately Want to Meet

**_ Black Star _**

**Disclaimer(s)**:  
>Character(s) owned by Masashi Kishimoto<br>Title owned by Avril Lavigne

**Song(s)**:  
>Meteor Shower by Owl City<br>Dear Father by Sum 41 (mentioned only)

**Warning(s)**:  
>Bukan masalah bagaimana kau menyampaikan sesuatu kepada seseorang. Yang penting adalah orang itu dapat mengerti dengan baik arti dari pesan itu. Dan tentu saja pesan itu diterima oleh orang yang benar.<p>

* * *

><p>- Beginning of Chapter 6 -<p>

**- Desperately Want to Meet -**

* * *

><p><em>I can finally see<br>that you're right there beside me_

_I am not my own  
>for I have been they knew<br>please don't let me go  
>I desperately need you<em>

Gebrakan di pintu studio yang sedang ditempatinya mengagetkan Sasuke dan membuatnya berhenti memainkan synthesizer yang memang tersedia di studio itu—okay, Sasuke sendiri yang membawanya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat kakaknya berdiri bersandar pada pintu studio yang kini tak lagi tertutup.

Itachi hanya memandang adiknya tanpa bersuara selama beberapa menit ke depan. Sampai dia sadar kalau tidak satu pun dari mereka yang dapat membaca pikiran satu sama lain hanya dengan melempar pandangan.

"Aku mendengar _single_ baru mu,"

"Hn,"

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mendengarnya dulu? Kau tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu, _do you_?"

"Hn? Memangnya apa?"

Itachi berjalan ke dalam studio dan duduk di kursi yang pertama ditemuinya kemudian berkata, "Aku harus melewati puluhan wartawan sebelum masuk ke sini. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini dengan selamat,"

"Hah? Memangnya apa yang salah dengan _single_ itu? Suaraku tidak bagus? Naruto bilang itu bagus, kok,"

"Naruto? _As in_ Uzumaki Naruto? Vokalis team7?"

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala tanpa suara. Itachi mengeluarkan ekspresi yang bahkan Sasuke tidak mampu mengartikannya. Memangnya ada yang salah?

"Kau tidak membiarkanku mendengarnya tapi kau membiarkan Uzumaki Naruto—_person you hardly know_—untuk mendengarkannya? Kau mau tau apa masalah _single_ baru mu itu? Kau terdengar seperti sedang merayu seorang gadis. _Paparazzi_ mulai bergerak untuk mencari tau siapa gadis itu. Kau benar-benar membuat gadis itu dalam bahaya. Apa sih maksudmu merayunya begitu? Kalau pun kau berniat merayunya, kenapa kau harus membuat lagu itu keluar di internet?" Itachi mulai _rambling_ sendiri. Tidak peduli kalau adiknya sudah tidak mendengar apa lagi yang akan dikatakan oleh sang kakak.

Lagipula, memangnya sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke butuh untuk merayu seorang gadis? Gadis-gadis sialan itu tentu saja yang harus merayu Sasuke mati-matian.

_A sudden realization hit him_.

Dia memang sedang merayu seseorang.

_Another realization_,

Untuk apa?

* * *

><p>Naruto memandang keseluruhan apartemen yang akan ditinggalinya—bersama personil team7 beserta kru nya (jangan repot-repot berpikir '<em>how could<em>')—selama dua minggu ke depan. Mereka baru saja sampai di Suna dan Naruto sudah tidak bisa menemukan di mana teman-temannya. Hah, pasti mereka mabuk-mabukan lagi. Kadang Naruto ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kebiasaan buruknya saat mabuk. Sekarang ia merasa dikucilkan di sebuah apartemen yang lumayan mewah namun sangat lengang ini. Haruskah mereka memakai apartemen seluas ini? Oh, dia lupa kalau bukan sedikit jumlah orang yang harus diberi tempat tinggal, sepertinya.

Sekali lagi tidak memiliki kamar sendiri membuatnya benar-benar ingin segera pulang ke Tokyo dan bergelung di apartemennya. Konoha adalah tempat dia dilahirkan namun Tokyo adalah rumahnya. Dan itu samasekali tidak berarti dia tidak menyukai bepergian. Karena kalau ada yang bertanya untuk apa dia menulis lagu, dia akan menjawab dia menulis lagu agar bisa melakukan _tour_.

Pandangannya terhenti pada violin salju yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu—dia memang tidak berniat meninggalkan benda itu. Bagi orang lain, mungkin itu hanya hadiah dari fans, tapi dia tau benar siapa yang mengirim benda itu. Dari ukiran yang sama persis dengan yang ada di gitar hitamnya dan surat dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat dikenalnya, tidak mungkin orang lain yang mengirim violin salju itu. Yang masih mengganggu pikirannya adalah, 'kenapa?'

Dia memang berencana menggunakan violin di album barunya—dan memang sudah menyebarkan itu di _website_ resmi team7. Tapi sungguh, dia tidak berencana membeli violin. Karena dia memang tidak berniat membuat violinnya menonjol—dia tidak mau repot-repot mencari _additional player_, terima kasih. Dan lagi violin itu samasekali asing bagi Naruto. Orang itu biasanya hanya memberi barang-barang yang Naruto inginkan atau butuhkan. Bukan barang-barang yang asing.

_'Engkau matahari, engkau bulan, dan engkau bintang. Tapi selamanya, aku adalah langitmu,'_

Langit, huh? Dasar dari setiap yang terlihat. Kemana pun mata melihat, langit akan tetap terbayang. Menaungi; melindungi. Itukah maksudnya? Kalau dia masih melindunginya bahkan sampai saat ini?

Setelah lelah memandangi sang violin tanpa melakukan apa-apa, Naruto pun meraih violin itu dan memetik senar-senarnya. Menyesuaikan nada yang keluar dengan nada yang diinginkannya untuk terdengar.

Memikirkan ayahnya selalu membuat Naruto begini: ingin memutar waktu. Dia ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama ayahnya. Semenjak ayahnya mulai sibuk dengan perusahaan sialan yang dikepalainya, ah bukan, semenjak ayahnya berhenti menyisihkan waktu untuk keluarganya—karena bagaimanapun dia pernah merasakan hari-hari bahagia bersama orang itu. Semenjak waktu itu dia hanya bisa melihat rambut kuning yang menurun padanya itu di potret yang tersebar di mansion yang ditinggalinya saat itu dan dari berita-berita yang beredar di surat kabar—lokal maupun nasional. Bukan karena dia orang jahat tentu saja, ayahnya hanya bekerja dengan _terlalu_ baik.

Nada yang keluar dari violin salju yang kini dipegangnya dengan tangan kirinya sudah sesuai dengan yang dia inginkan. Tidak nada tinggi maupun rendah yang terdengar sumbang. Tidak ada salahnya kalau dia menggeseknya sebentar. Hitung-hitung latihan untuk lagu baru yang sudah disetujui oleh teman-temannya untuk dijadikan _leak single_ untuk album baru mereka nanti.

Sebuah lagu yang ditujukan sepenuh hati untuk sang ayah. Sebagai lanjutan untuk _'Dear Father'_ yang sudah ditayangkan di album sebelumnya.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Naruto ingin segera pulang ke Tokyo dan menyelesaikan proses rekaman lagu itu. _He's so not doing it in another place_.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah ruangan di lantai teratas sebuah gedung perusahaan tertinggi—<em>literally<em>—di Nagoya, dari balik kursi sang Presiden Direktur, asisten presdir tersebut dapat merasakan ekspresi lega dari atasannya.

Tentu saja, anak itu akan segera datang. Dan itu lah yang membuat sang presdir begitu senang.

* * *

><p>Sasuke masih tidak habis pikir dengan pemandangan yang menyambutnya ketika dia pulang dini hari—dia harus menghindari wartawan, ingat?—dari studio ke apartemennya. Itachi sedang menonton TV dengan santainya seolah dia sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri. <em>For hell's sake<em>, kenapa sih orang itu masih di situ?

"Hei, Baka Aniki, kenapa kau masih di sini?" bentak Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.

"Sebentar lagi team7 akan muncul di TV. _Live interview_ dari Suna. _Konoha TV_ memang keren. Kau tidak berniat menonton?" Itachi tentu saja tidak peduli pada ekspresi kesal Sasuke. Tapi dia akan menjadi kakak yang sangat buruk kalau tidak menyadari ekspresi itu sudah berubah sumringah ketika kata 'team7' dan 'TV' terucap.

Benar seperti dugaannya, tidak memedulikan keletihan yang dirasakannya, Sasuke kini duduk manis di sampingnya dan dengan tenang menunggu pembawa berita tengah malam menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kadang Sasuke sangat membenci perbedaan waktu antara Konoha dan Suna. Perbedaan waktu—meski hanya tiga jam—sungguh terasa merepotkan.

"Kau itu seperti anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta saja," Itachi berkata _nonchalantly_.

Dan Itachi tau pasti adik satu-satunya itu tidak menyadari betapa wajahnya berubah warna.

* * *

><p>Pembawa acara untuk <em>talk show<em> yang didatangi team7 saat ini entah kenapa sangat aneh. Okay, acara ini sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia tapi belum sekali pun personil team7 melihat acara ini. Itulah yang membuat mereka merasa aneh.

Bagaimana bisa ini disebut tontonan sejuta umat kalau _host_ nya saja malas-malasan begitu. Kiba bahkan hampir mengatakan kalau orang itu punya ekspresi mengantuk yang lebih parah dari Kakashi yang matanya jarang terbuka dengan sempurna. Sedangkan Naruto dan Gaara hanya mulai berpikir kalau tahun ini adalah tahun kesuksesan bagi manusia yang selalu mengantuk. WTF!

Beberapa menit persiapan membuat mereka dalam posisi yang enak dipandang. Mereka bertiga duduk berjajar tepan di depan kamera dan _host_ setengah sadar yang ternyata bernama Shikamaru duduk di samping Naruto dengan sudut elevasi 45 derajat. Dengan posisi seperti ini mau tidak mau Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara tercengang dengan jumlah penonton yang jauh melebihi ekspetasi mereka. Ini _talk show_ atau konser sih? Gedungnya penuh gini…

Kemudian setelah sang _host_ dengan malas-malasan membuka acaranya, dia pun membuat perhatian beralih ke arah bintang tamunya.

"Jadi, kita punya team7 yang merepotkan bersama kita disini," personil team7 menyempatkan diri untuk _sweatdrop_ karena komentar ini, "dan itu membuat beberapa menit merepotkan yang harus kita lalui menjadi semakin merepotkan,"

Sekararang mereka bertiga tau kenapa acara ini dinamai _Mendokushow_.

"Gaara, kudengar kau mengadopsi anak kecil? Benarkah? Bukankah itu merepotkan?"

"Aku bisa bilang aku bersyukur dia tidak merepotkan sepertimu," terdengar riuh dari penonton—terutama _fangirls_ Gaara yang memang lumayan jumlahnya.

"Kiba, kudengar kau menjadi _drummer_ untuk rekaman beberapa penyanyi solo, siapa saja korbanmu?" Shikamaru langsung mengalihkan perhatian tanpa memperhatikan Gaara yang sepertinya pintar untuk membuat keadaan menjadi semakin merepotkan baginya.

"Haruno Sakura dan sebuah _band_ bernama _Summers_ yang belum punya _drummer_ tetap. Kurasa kalian harus mendengarkan band ini. Mereka sangat keren. Apalagi kalau kalian menyukai musik _trance_. Lee melakukan hanya yang terbaik untuk album pertama mereka,"

Pada titik ini Shikamaru mulai memijat pelipisnya. Yang satu ini memang tidak secerdas yang satunya. Tapi dia sungguh terlalu bersemangat. Dan penonton studio ini sungguh _hopeless_—mereka justru mendengarkan Kiba bicara dengan mata berbinar.

"Ah, baiklah," dan Shikamaru pun memotong kampanye Kiba, "jadi, Naruto, kau _frontman_ nya kan? Bagaimana _progress_ album baru kalian? Dengan kesibukan _tour_ kalian pasti agak sulit untuk segera membuatnya. Tapi kira-kira kapan album yang merepotkan itu akan keluar?"

"_We're working on it_. Mungkin setelah ada waktu ke Tokyo kami akan segera melanjutkan rekaman. Sejauh ini sudah ada tiga lagu yang selesai dan kami sedang menyiapkan satu _single_ yang akan dirilis sebelum albumnya resmi keluar ke pasaran," Naruto menjawab dengan pasti.

'Waah, vokalis yang keren…' batin semua yang ada di studio, tak terkecuali Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru—meski Shikamaru membatin 'Orang merepotkan yang keren…'

"Kudengar kalian akan menggunakan violin? Sudah menemukan violinis yang bagus?"

"Aku yang akan bermain waktu rekaman. Kami sedang mencari violinis untuk _tour_ setelahnya. Ada yang berminat?" Naruto menunjukkan senyum manisnya dan penonton langsung berteriak heboh. Bahkan seorang kameramen hampir menjatuhkan kameranya karena saking inginnya mengangkat tangan.

_~ Setting Jump ~_

'Aku, aku, aku! Lupakan saja anak-anak urakan itu! Aku yang paling pantas untukmu!' _inner_ Sasuke sudah heboh sendiri tanpa sadar kalau komentarnya nggak nyambung samasekali. Meski wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi sih.

Itachi yang duduk disampingnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Tentu saja _inner_ Itachi sedang mengintip apa yang dilakukan oleh _inner_ Sasuke.

_Aah…, cinta memang indah…._

_~ Setting Jump ~_

"Ada orang khusus yang menginspirasi album yang akan datang? Oh, seharusnya ini ditanyakan setelah albumnya keluar. Tapi sudahlah, Gaara?"

"Tentu saja keluargaku." Penontonnya langsung terkagum-kagum.

"Kiba?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan _fans_?" seluruh penonton bersorak sorai—kru TV nya juga.

"Naruto?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya tapi dia orang yang sangat penting bagiku," semua menunggu lanjutan kalimat ini dengan sabar dan berdebar.

_~ Setting Jump ~_

'Oh, tidak! Dia akan membicarakan aku! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa? Apa?' _inner_ Sasuke mulai lebai. Untung saja _inner_ Itachi sudah pulang dari pekerjaan mengintipnya.

_~ Setting Jump ~_

"Dia pernah ada dalam hidupku tapi sekarang kami sedang tidak bersama. Sungguh, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya,"

_~ Setting Jump ~_

'Ya ampun, apakah itu berarti dia akan segera datang dan menemuiku? Oh, aku harus bagaimana? Bagaimana?' sepertinya tidak perlu dikatakan lagi siapa yang heboh dan nggak nyambung ini…

_~ Setting Jump ~_

"Dia selalu tau apa yang kuinginkan dan kubutuhkan seolah kami selalu bersama,"

_~ Setting Jump ~_

'Ramen? Celana jins? Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar sedang membicarakan aku…' si _inner_ mulai lelah melompat-lompat dan saat ini sedang meratap. Seolah sedang memohon pada orang-orang agar tidak membuat hubungan yang baru terjalin itu putus begitu saja—tanpa mau menjelaskan hubungan apa.

_~ Setting Jump ~_

"Aku akan menulis namanya di _cover_ album kami nanti. Boleh, kan, Kiba? Gaara?" Naruto memandang teman segrupnya dengan mata memelas.

Membuat semua yang ada di studio berkata, "Tentu saja,"

Dalam hati Shikamaru berkata, 'Orang ini benar-benar merepotkan,'

* * *

><p>Naruto sudah menatap <em>handphone<em> nya selama setengah jam tapi tidak juga satu pencerahan mendatanginya. Apa sebenarnya maksud dari pesan itu?

_'Terima kasih,'_

Apanya yang terima kasih, coba? Seingatnya dia belum melakukan satu hal pun seharian ini yang pantas untuk mendapatkan ucapan macam itu. Apalagi dari Sasuke. Oh, setelah tiga hari tidak menghubunginya samasekali akhirnya anak itu mengirimkan pesan ambigu itu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar luang.

"Hei, Gaara," teriak Naruto pada Gaara yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kamar mandi.

"Apa?" terlihat ekspresi sebal dari sang basis berambut merah.

"Apa seharian ini aku sudah berbuat baik?"

"Kurasa tidak,"

"Apa aku menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke?"

"Tidak,"

"Baiklah, terima kasih,"

Gaara tidak mau merepotkan dirinya sendiri dengan menjawab. Ada kamar mandi yang sedang menunggunya.

"Lalu dia kenapa, sih?" Naruto bergumam setelah Gaara pergi.

Dan setelah memikirkannya lagi, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menganggap itu sebagai SMS nyasar dan samasekali tidak membalasnya.

Samasekali tidak terpikir olehnya kalau sang pengirim belum juga bisa berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri saat tidak ada orang di sekitarnya karena ulah sang vokalis.

* * *

><p>Tiga hari belakangan sungguh sangat melelahkan di mana dia hampir tidak punya kesempatan untuk tidur. Sekarang ketika dia berada di kamarnya tanpa gangguan dari sang kakak, rasanya sungguh sangat damai.<p>

Kakuzu—pengganti Itachi di perusahaan sang ayah—menelepon Itachi dan meminta bantuan secepatnya. Tentu saja Itachi tidak bisa diam saja. Urusannya hidup dan mati kalau sampai ayahnya tau selama ini bukan Itachi yang menjalankan perusahaan besar warisan keluarga itu.

Dan ketika malam datang bersama kesendiriannya, mau tak mau dia kembali mengingat malam itu. Ketika dia melihat Naruto di sebuah _talk show_ dan berkata akan menayangkan namanya—atau setidaknya dia menganggapnya begitu—di _cover_ album team7 yang sampai detik ini masih dalam proses.

Dia tau hubungan mereka belum sedekat itu untuk membuat Sasuke yakin orang yang dibicarakan Naruto adalah dirinya. Tapi sebagian besar dari dirinya memaksanya untuk menganggap Naruto sedang membicarakan dirinya waktu itu. Bagaimanapun itu membuat dirinya merasa jauh lebih bersemangat menjalani hidupnya.

Selalu orang itu yang bisa melakukan hal macam ini pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa orang yang hampir tidak dikenalnya itu bisa memberi pengaruh sebesar ini pada dirinya? Barusan dia mengirim pesan singkat pada orang itu dan entah kenapa samasekali tidak mengharapkan balasan apapun. Kalau itu orang lain, dia akan sangat marah kalau pesan singkatnya tidak dibalas. Tapi apa yang bisa diharapkannya dari orang yang selama ini hanya hidup dalam khayalannya?

Semua ini sungguh terasa mimpi baginya. Dulu, baginya Naruto hanya seorang pahlawan. Sekarang, ketika dia merasa dia punya kesempatan untuk mengenalnya lebih baik, dia sungguh menginginkan lebih. Dia mulai tidak mau untuk hanya sekedar menjadi seorang _fan_. Dia ingin dirinya menjadi orang yang lebih berarti bagi orang itu. Ingin dirinya juga bisa berarti untuk pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Pelan-pelan, dan suatu saat, anak itu akan menjadi _his very own star_.

Saat ini, biarlah dia membayangkan saat-saat indah ketika mereka akan bertemu minggu depan. Meski pikirannya belum tau bagaimana dia harus bersikap di depan orang itu. Abaikan _inner_ nya yang selalu heboh sendiri setiap kali membayangkan pertemuan itu. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap normal setelah pengakuan itu?

_Hell_, dia pikir dia yang akan membuat pengakuan memalukan itu pada si kuning, tapi yang terjadi? Dia dipecundangi. Tapi bukan itu yang penting.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang seolah siap melompat dari tempatnya setiap memikirkan orang itu akan menemuinya seminggu lagi. Sebagian ingin waktu cepat berjalan agar dia bisa segera menemui obsesi nya, sebagian ingin waktu berjalan lebih lambat agar dia bisa mempersiapkan diri. Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan tindakan yang salah dan membuat sang idola menjadi ilfil padanya?

* * *

><p>- Ending of Chapter 6 -<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Reviews' Reply,<strong>

**Meg chan **Ehehe... belum di luar batas kewajaran kan telponannya? Violinnya silakan pesan di toko bangunan terdekat... #dilemparbeton

**monkey D eimi** Waah, berarti emang belum bisa bikin orang ngerti tanpa deskrip... (padahal pake deskrip juga belum tentu semua orang ngerti) Kapan-kapan deh cobain lagi...

* * *

><p><strong>She said,<strong>

_Fact_: Sum 41 bilang di twitter nya kalo Deryck nulis lagu buat _tour_.  
>Maaf buat <em>inner<em> Sasuke yang gak kayak Sasuke.  
>Maaf buat <em>scene<em> galau yang _totally failed_. _Fact_: She gak pernah—atau gak pernah mau ngakuin—galau.  
>Maaf buat timeline yang berantakan. <em>I'm really so weak at making sense<em>.

Chap ini deskrip nya lebih banyak tapi gak nyambung. Harusnya chap depan gimana biar bagusan?


End file.
